Changing Our Past
by Ishy Carvajal
Summary: Chapter 14: . . . And what a surprise it was to meet the boy with the amber eyes, who swung down from his kingdom to turn her life upside down in every way. Now here they were, and here he was, and it seemed that not much had changed at all, for her life remained upside down so long as he was still in it.
1. Oh, the Ironic Agony

******Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.****  
**

_A/N: Hello, everyone! Well, it took a while to get the idea and plot outline on paper, but I did it! Here it is, **Changing Our Past**! I'm still writing **More Than Friends? **on the side, but I felt this was a bit more interesting and way easier. So, I hope you guys like what you read!_

_On with the story!_

* * *

_Inuyasha P.O.V_

"ERR-ERR-ERR!" I slammed my hand onto the alarm clock and rolled on my back. I must remember to get a more pleasant alarm clock. Here we are, another day, in the life of Inuyasha Takahashi. That's me, by the way, if you haven't figured that out. Right now, it's about 6:45 A.M., and my morning doesn't start until 7. I suppose I should get ready with the little time that I have to myself.

So, as I'm getting ready, how about I give you a run through of my day? In a few minutes, my best friends Miroku and Koga are going to pick me up and from here, we go to our high school. And from there, I, since fate did not unite me with my brothers, I go to my homeroom, where the torture of sitting next to the biggest pain in the ass in the world begins. Oh, who's this pain in the ass? It's none other than the smartest, _sweetest_, most innocent, and boy do I mean _innocent_, girl in Shikon high, Kagome Higurashi. Ugh, just thinking of her name gives me a headache.

You could say we had a difficult relationship growing up. Point it, it was her fault. The girl can't be trusted for anything, trust me. Well, a break down of our current relationship: Mortal Enemies. Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. She's witty, I'll give her that, but there's no way in hell that she beats me.

Every time she said something, I had to come up with something better to say, and that occupied a big part of my time. Now here we are, Seniors in high school, and we still want to set each other on fire. I hate Kagome Higurashi with every fiber of my being. It would take a miracle for me to like such a _goody-two-shoes_.

Okay, now that I'm all dressed, let's start another day in my life. Hope you can keep up.

I walked down the stairs and found that the house was empty. My mom must have left to work already. Ever since my father died, it seemed like my mom was always stressed. It happened so long ago, too, so I assume that she's always been stressed, even when my father left her and me a great deal of money. I always wondered why she worked so hard but I could never bring it up because I don't see her nearly long enough to ask her.

I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured myself some orange juice. Even though I said Miroku gets here with Koga at around 7, it's really at around 7:10. What they do from their houses to mine, is honestly none of my business. But, when I heard the honking outside, all the orange juice nearly spilled on me from how forcefully I jumped. I went from the kitchen and peeked out the window to see Koga and Miroku parked outside and honking. I blinked again but shrugged it off and put the glass in the sink. I grabbed my book bag and walked out the front door, locking it behind me.

"Come on, slow poke!" Miroku's familiar voice yelled from the car, as he added a honk to his sentence.

I chuckled as I walked over to them. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Whaddya mean so early? We always come here at 7:10." Koga responded in his usual coarse voice.

"Yeah, and it's – "I glanced down at my watch to see the numbers '7:10' on it. That's weird; I could've sworn it was… Ah, I'm probably just tired and seeing stuff, that's all. I continued to walk over to the car, when suddenly I feel something rub my leg. I look down and see a cat, with white and brown fur, encircling my leg, and purring. I smiled and picked up the cat.

"Hey there, kitty! Now where'd you come from?"

"Inuyasha put the cat down and get in the car."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes and put the cat down. "You should go home and stop wandering around now." I spoke my final words to the cat before getting into Miroku's car and driving off. Weird, how that cat just appeared out of nowhere. I've never seen hat cat before in my 17 years of living in this neighborhood. It's probably just some run away or something. Why the heck am I worrying about some cat I don't even know. I don't even like cats… Or at least I think I don't think so.

"Hey, don't think so hard or you'll pop a vain." Koga joked from the front seat.

"Ha, funny. At least I think." Boo-yah. Inuyasha – one. Koga – zero.

"Alright, knock it out before you start hurting each other." Miroku said, not taking his eyes off the road. He was usually the peace maker when Koga and I got dangerous around each other. He was also a really careful driver, which Koga and I find extremely hilarious sometimes. "Hey, Inuyasha, did you hear that Mr. Shimoto was giving out that assignment today?"

There had been a rumor going on for a few weeks saying that the drama teacher, Mr. Shimoto, and the English teacher, Ms. Takimura, were going to assign their students a joint project. We must pick a one of our favorite literary works and act it out in class; that was for drama. For English, we must come up with a better, or worse, ending for the literary work and act out that ending as well. The grade will count as the whole grade for the whole 4th semester, which is why they're giving us the whole semester to work on it.

"That's today?"

"Yeah, or that's what Sango told me, at least."

"Miroku, if Sango told you the sky was falling, you'd go and buy and umbrella for the two of you." Koga joked. I laughed out loud. It was true; Miroku did have a thing for Sango. Sango, coincidentally, was Kagome's best friend. How my best friend and her best friend get along is always going to remain a mystery to me, but it's his life… and probably his funeral.

"Yeah, alright, you got me. I like her, is that such a crime?"

"It might be if you start doing her laundry." I chuckled out.

"Laundry? Hey, that might not be such a bad idea." We all laughed at that. Ah, Miroku. No matter how much he likes a woman, he'll always be a pervert.

Miroku pulled into the parking lot of the school and we all got out of his car. The groups that were usually gathered outside of the school were already heading inside, which means that we're right on time. As I walked up the stairs to the entrance, I called out my good byes to my friends and walked to the doors. As I reached for the door handle, someone reached for it as well.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oops, Excuse me." We looked at each other and a horrible feeling filled my stomach.

"Oh, Higurashi, it's you."

"Inuyasha, should've known that you're a doorknob hog." She said with enough disgust to make me puke as she opened the door, nearly hitting me in the face with it. I took a deep breath and kept myself calm as I walked through.

"Kagome," I said as I caught up to her. "I must say are looking far more disgusting than usual. Did you do something with your hair?"

"Inuyasha, for the last time, I am not a reflection of your personality. Now, why don't you go bother someone else?"

"Oh, you see, I can't because I have to unleash my undying wrath upon you for even existing."

"Oh, ha! You should write a book about those insults. Call it: The insults that never got me anywhere in my depressing life. It'll sell millions, I'm sure."

"Yes, well as 'depressing' as my life is, according to you, at least I have one."

"If existing to make me suffer is what you call a life, trust me, I'll be better off without one."

"Keh, not like you could get one if you tried." We reached the door to our homeroom. "Oh, look, homeroom. Let me be the respectable one of the two of us, since I already am, and open the door for you." I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. "After you, _witch_."

"Thank you, _dog_." She walked through the door and I was just glad she wasn't in front of me anymore. If I heard just one more remark come from her mouth, I think I would have strangled her. I walked into class and sat down in my seat.

What was really horrible about school was that even in your Senior year, you still have assigned seats. Meaning, I got placed right next to Higurashi, again, for the 4th year in a row. And trust me, it doesn't get better as the years progress. Oh, no, it just keeps getting worse and worse.

As Kagome watched me sit down, she giggled. "For a second I was happy. I forgot you sit next to me."

"Oh, I didn't know evil brats like you could attain happiness."

"I didn't know mutts like you knew what the word 'attain' meant." I barely chuckled. It's only morning and I was running out of comebacks.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a sigh. Oh no. Another insult and I haven't come up with a counter yet. This would end ugly for me. "Could we, just for one day, act like friends? This whole 'I insult you; you insult me' thing, it's getting kind of tiring, don't you think?" I stared at her quizzically. She can't be serious. "Can we call a truce for today? Then we can go back to ripping each other's throats out tomorrow." She's plotting something, I'm sure of it. Oh, but she won't get me that easily. I gave her a charming smile and nodded.

"Alright, Kagome," The name rolled off my tongue like venom. "I accept our temporary truce. It'll actually be nice being friends with you for a day." I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing. She gave me a smile and nodded.

"Same here."

"Okay, misfits, eyes up here." The homeroom teacher called out to the classroom. An announcement? This ought to be good. "Your joint project assignments are being given out to you during this period. You'll get your papers and who you're being partnered up with. Sorry, kids, who you get is who you get. Take it up with your teachers, not me."

I watched as kids began getting up and receiving their papers. I assumed that everyone was paired up with people who were in both their drama and English class. I had perhaps one person in my English class and maybe three that were in my drama class. However, I felt like I was missing someone.

Suddenly, it hit me like a pile of bricks. I felt sick to my stomach at the realization. I looked over to Kagome, who was still watching everyone get their stuff. I had just realized that Kagome's in my English class… and my drama class. I tried to calm myself down. Assumptions aren't always right. Remember, Ass U Me, that's what will happen if I assume, I'll just make an ass of myself and someone else. I could be paired up with anyone in the entire school. Just because I have those classes with Higurashi, doesn't necessarily mean –

"Higurashi! You're paired up with Takahashi!" Oh… No…

"T – Takahashi?" I heard Kagome stutter next to me and I just wanted to die.

"Yeah, Kagome Higurashi, you're paired up with Inuyasha Takahashi."

Dear Kami, if you can hear me, please just kill me now.

Nothing could be worse than this.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, and there you have it! Hope you liked it! It may have been a bit too short, but I promise next chapter will be longer. Reviews are always appreciated ;)_

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	2. A History Lesson

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**  


_A/N: Hi! Okay, so here's chapter two, and I think it's getting pretty good. I already have most of the rest of the story written and well, I can't say I don't feel accomplished :)_**  
**

_Oh, by the way, I have made a tumblr just for my writing account, where I will be posting sneak peeks of the stories two days before I put the full chapter here. So, if you're interested, check it out :) _

_It's the same name on here, Ishy Carvajal, just go on tumblr in the search box and type it up or you can type the url, ishycarvajal then .tumblr, then .com...Had to post it like this because doesn't support links... Okay, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_Kagome's P.O.V_

"There must be a mistake." I spoke frantically to my teacher. "We were supposed to get paired with people who were in different classes."

"Kagome and I are in the same English class. We are your students, after all." Takahashi argued beside me. Finally, something we could agree on. I'd rather do my project with my cat then... Him.

My teacher removed her glasses and gave us a clever smile that made my stomach flip. Following that smile was an answer that usually made me regret speaking.

"Ms. Higurashi, are you not also part of the Drama class?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Well, yes, I am."

"Does that not mean that you two are in different classes for this assignment?"

"Yes, but miss - "

"Ms. Higurashi, you're a bright young woman who's accepted all of my assignments since the beginning. Now, I know that you and Inuyasha have had your problems, but it's nothing that can't be worked out for a short period of time."

I felt my stomach drop in defeat. It was hopeless. I was stuck with the worst project in the world because of the worst person in the world.

"I'm sorry you two, but you're both just going to have to accept that you have to work together." She said as she mounted her glasses back on and turned her attention to the papers in front of her. "Now I expect to have a great project from the two of you. We did put you two together for a reason, after all."

I felt my blood begin to boil at her words. A reason? What reason could they possibly have? We despise each other, and I most definitely have shown my hate for that, that dog. I hate this project, I hate their reason, and I really hate Inuyasha Takahashi.

We headed for the door, but he just had to run ahead of me, open the door, and shut it in my face. I grab a hold of the door knob and throw the door open and walk out only to see him strolling down the hall way as if nothing had happened. If he thinks that he's going to leave me with all of the work for this project, he has another thing coming. I will not let this mindless mutt bring down my grade because he's attempting to live his pathetic excuse for a life. I have a life too!

"Get back here, you idiot! We're not done yet!"

"Oh ho ho, still got some fight left in you, I see." He teases as he turns around to face. "Okay wench, please humor and tell me more of your bright ideas. Please, I'm all ears."

"I am not a wench," I argue as I walk towards him. "I know you may think that you have useful things to do," He chuckles, earning a glare from me. "But whether we like it or not, we have to do this, and I refuse to do all the work for this project Takahashi!"

"I wasn't planning on abandoning you, Kagome."

"Yeah? Well I don't - wait, what was that?" Did I just imagine his response?

"I was going to do just as much work as you. I know you may think I'm a slacker but I'm actually smart. Please don't be threatened, you can still lead this project, I know it would kill you if the spotlight left you for an instance." I hear every word that comes out of his mouth but I'm still dazed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just surprised that you're actually agreeing with me, that's all. I didn't think it would be so easy to get you to work."

"Yeah, well like I said, I'm not what you think." As he says this, I know that this is too good to be true. He's going to crack, maybe not right now, but he will and I'll get him for sure then. He's not fooling me, not for a second, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to play along.

"No, I guess you're not." I lie. "Well, I'm glad you proved me wrong."

"Yeah, yeah. When should we meet up?"

"Well, if you're not busy after school, we could - "

"Perfect. I'll stop by your house." He says, as if he has the final say. I calm myself and nod.

"Okay, you know where I live, right?"

"Yeah, I remember." He says quietly. I have myself a small flashback of how he was as a boy, and then it's gone and the boy I hate with my all stands in front of me. I nod my head and finish this conversation before I open anymore forbidden doors.

"Good, until then." I finish, walking away in the opposite direction that he was walking in before. I don't hear him move until I take a turn in where the hall way bends and stop to hear his footsteps. It still bothers me, how I have to remind myself that the past must stay where it belongs. I can't bring back people who don't exist anymore. I can't bring back the boy who disappeared so many years before.

_Oh, get a grip, Kagome,_ I tell myself. _Do you think he remembers, or even cares, about what happened? Of course not! You're going to find ths project and after high school, you'll never see each other again. Problem solved._ I smiled to myself and realized that I had arrived at my next class. On the inside, I really wanted this day to end already. There must be an end to this nightmare.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

Crazy wench bringing up nonsense. She didn't need to remind me where she lives, of course I remember! Kami, she gets on my nerves... There was no need to bring up repressed memories. Damn it! On top of that, she acted as if it were my fault. She knows perfectly well that it was hers!

I calmed stopped to calm myself, closing my eyes. How I ever thought I would be able to deal with pain-in-the-ass Higurashi was beyond me, because if she was going to just remember everything I'm glad I forgot, it was going to be a very long project. There's only a few more hours left, I reassuringly remind myself. You can get through this.

I opened the door to my next class, my math class. This class was somewhat what of a blessing. None of my friends, nor that damn woman, we're in this class, so I had time to think to myself. I handed the pass that excused me from being late to my teacher, who nodded in response. Typical. I then turned and went to take my seat near the back of the class. The teacher continued his lecture about things that I already knew, however I did make it an effort to pay attention to his blabber. But no matter how hard I tried, my mind strayed to the end of the day, and confronting Higurashi for this damned project. At least I get out earlier than her, so I have time to prepare.

See, one of the perks of being a Senior is that all the hard work is done and you're really only required to take four courses: English, Math, History, and Science. I'm getting Math done with, sort of. History's next, then Science, then Lunch, and then my English class. I did a mental face palm when I realized that I would need to face her again before the school day ends for me. Damnit, this day is like an endless nightmare! Thankfully, there's only one class after that, my Creative Writing class.

Don't judge me, I'm good at it.

I began to feel anxious to just get out of the school and go home to relax until the witch gets out. I got a flashback of this morning, when I was actually a bit happy. Never did I ever think this day would go to shit so quickly. For some reason, the image of the stray cat popped into my head. I wonder where that little thing went off to. Maybe it's still there, waiting outside my house for me.

I smiled to myself and shook my head. I had to deal with the worst person in a few hours and here I was, thinking about some stranger cat that I saw this morning. I don't even like cats, I've always been more of a dog person anyways. Good Kami, I must be going mad. Now I'm comparing animals! Get it together, Inuyasha.

I jumped a little when I heard the dismissal bell of this period ring. Had 30 minutes passed already? Well, then again, I got here in the middle of the class and day dreamed for the rest of it so, I suppose it does make sense. I gathered my books and casually walked out of the class.

The rest of the day passed a bit easier. I had History with Miroku and Science with Koga, who both felt for me but also laughed at my hand of bad luck, very bad luck. Before I knew it, it was time to go to English. As the idea of just seeing Higurashi's face entered my mind, I felt myself becoming nauseous. I tried to walk as slowly as possible to the class, but ended up getting there much faster than I would have hoped. Higurashi was already there, sitting in her seat, reading from her notebook like the goody-two-shoes that she was. I walked in quietly, so she wouldn't notice me. Unfortunately, she has the ears of a freakin' bat, and turned her head as soon as I walked in. Surprisingly, she didn't sneer or shoot me her signature scowl. She just looked up and then looked back to her book.

What the hell? She can't do that! She can't suddenly change her attitude towards me! What the hell was going in here? Was she testing me or something? Does she want me to crack first? Well, forget about it wench! I'm just as mature as you are! You want to play this game? Well, it's on.

I took my seat next to her and watched her carefully. She wanted to look up, I could see her eyes look over and then turn back to her notebook. This was going to be fun. I'm gonna make her crack like the nut she is. Slowly, I leaned over and looked over her shoulder to her notebook. On it, she had written down various books. To be honest, she had quite a fine selection. However, I knew exactly what to say that would piss her off.

"You're picking stuff without me?" I said, sounding offended. She jumped and I smirked internally.

"No, of course not," She said, clearing her throat. "These are just suggestions."

"Suggestions you made without me, of course."

"It's not like I was going to choose without you."

"Yeah, right. I know you, and you're going to take up as much credit as you can." Bingo.

"Well, maybe I deserve it, you arrogant idiot!" She yelled loudly. "And for the record, you don't know a thing about me." I chuckled at the remark. I know nothing about her? I knew her better than she knew herself.

"Whatever, just include me in your plans, will you? We're in ths together, whethe we like it or not, so inform me on what you want."

"What I want is for you to just leave me the hell alone for once!"

"Oh, and ruin all the fun we have?" I smirked, thinking that I had her right where I wanted her.

"I hate you." She whispered, which caught me off guard... I never expected her to say that. I knew she hated me, but hearing her actually admit it... Sent a strange pang in my stomach and suddenly, I didn't want to bother her anymore. I turned in my seat and looked away from her.

The rest of the period, we were silent. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. Her words... She actually meant them, at that bothered me, and I couldn't figure out why. I think I actually felt... Guilty. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her so far. What am I saying, she's pushed me over the edge thousands of times!... But I don't think I ever meant anything I said to her, it was just to counter her insults. Damn this day. Damn it to hell.

The period ended and as soon as the bell rang, I heard her scramble and grab all her books quickly. I heard something slam to the ground and looked over to the left for the first time since the period began to see a book splattered on the ground with papers scattered around it. Still clumsy, I see. I heard her whisper something, probably a curse, before bending over and gathering her things. It must have been the guit that possessed me, because I found myself on the floor beside her, helping her pick up the papers. She grabbed the book and we both stood. We looked at each other, but we avoided each others eyes. I handed her the papers and she stuffed them inside her notebook, before moving passed me, not even giving me a second glance.

"Kagome," I called out before I could stop myself. She stopped but refused to turn. I felt a little surge of anger begin to start but pushed it down and got out what was actually on my mind. "I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean to get you so upset." I admitted guiltily. She still didnt turn around. I sighed internally and closed my eyes. "I don't want you to hate me." I admitted truthfully. Still, she didn't turn nor did she say anything. She just walked out of the classroom and turned...

_Damn_.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you go! Cliffhanger = Super trolling ;D_

_So I hope you all are interested so far, I hope you like the plot so far. So, reviews are always appreciated :) And again, the tumblr! If you're interested in a sneak peek, here it is: ishycarvajal, then .tumblr, then .com , __won't matter if you're a member or not, I promise :)_

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

___(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	3. Cats are a Curious Thing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**

_A/N: Hi everyone! So I realized today that I had completely forgotten to update the story last week and nearly knocked over my computer when I ran over to update it today. Sorry! You'll have to forgive me guys, I haven't been writing in a while and my memory with this stuff is kinda rusty._

_Anyways, I hope you all liked that little bit of angst in the last chapter. Just thought I should spice things up a bit, because things were getting kinda boring. So, here's chapter 3 and I hope you guys like what you see! Woo, I just rhymed, I'm getting lamer each day... Okay... Enjoy!_

* * *

Great, now I feel like a real asshole. How the hell am I supposed to work with her now? I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Hold on, how is this my fault? We've been fighting for years and now all of the sudden she gets soft? If anything, it her fault for letting her guard down! She should know by now, truce or project, that we'll never stop fighting, and she made that perfectly clear when we started our never-ending string of arguments.

Whatever, I'm sure she'll get over. I mean, come on, our insults this morning were way stronger than what just happened. She can be dramatic, sure, but gosh.

Wait, why am I responding so badly to this? I shouldn't even care. She's just Higurashi, after all, and she doesn't care about me either.

_Get a grip, Inuyasha. You're losing it, man._ Today has been one hell of a day.

_Kagome P.O.V_

What the hell is wrong with him? Did he actually back out of a fight? Did he actually... Apologize? Well, it's not like we weren't warned about the end of the world.

Honestly, I mean, he shouldn't have taken that so seriously. It's not like we're friends. Enemies is an understatement and he knows that.

He better not let this whole project stress get to him already. Kami, what a lightweight, I swear it's like he can't handle any pressure or he breaks. How the hell does he get by? Probably that things he calls "charm". Ugh, Kami, he's so freakin' annoying.

I can't wait until this day is over.

I walked into my History class and sat down in my usual seat. I had every intention of reading over the notes I took the night before, but I found myself staring out the window instead. _What am I going to do?_

Suddenly, this cat, with brown and white fur, just jumped on the window pane. I jumped up and smiled.

"Hey, kitty." I said cutely, approaching the cat. I reached out to stroke it and it moved in my hand, purring softly as it enjoyed my touch. Then, it stopped. It stared up at me then simply leapt off the window pane. I blinked, now confused.

Did that just happen?

I looked around the classroom. No one seemed to notice the cat when it came in. I looked back out the window and froze, remembering that I was on the third floor of a very large building. I peeked out farther to see the ground, only to find that the cat wasn't on the ground. _Guess I'll just have to trust the theory of cats always landing on their feet, even if it breaks every bone in their body._

Uneasily, I took my seat again and looked at the clock. If I remember correctly, I got here at around 10:43... It just turned to 10:44... Was all that seriously just a minute?

Ugh, I can feel another headache coming on... I really need a break.

_Inuyasha P.O.V_

_One hour later..._

I don't think I've ever left a place faster, nor do I know if I wanted to leave a place faster, but I practically ran out of the school and walked home, feeling some sort of weight being lifted off of my shoulders as I rushed myself home. Thank Kami the school day is over. Now all I have to do is deal with an angry Higurashi... Great.

Kami, if she gives me a hard time today, I think I just may curse at her. Then again, since I'm going to her house, I better watch what I say. Don't want her mom to think bad of me.

The funny thing is that Mrs. Higurashi is a sweetheart. An angel that fell from Heaven is an understatement. Her daughter, however, is the devil's spawn. Wonder what the hell went wrong there. You'd think growing up with the nicest woman in the world would have an effect on you. Then again, Higurashi is a wack job. I doubt any amount of help would save her.

I smiled to myself, realizing that I was starting to feel better now that the puns were flowing more easily. I bet that whole "I hate you" thing was just another one of her horrible come backs and that dramatic play was just to get me. Touche, Higurashi, I'll give ya that one, but I always get my revenge.

A flow of relief waved through me as I approached my house. I practically jammed the key into the front door because of how eager I was to just relax. The door opened and I dropped my bag onto a chair in the living room and collapsed on the couch, letting the stress wash away.

I felt myself drifting off when I began to feel something rubbing against my leg. Groggily, I looked down and the saw the cat from this morning.

"Hey!" I said smiling as I reached for the cat. It seemed to willingly jump into my arms. "How did you get in here, huh?" I looked around for any open windows that it could have gone through, but I didn't find any. _Perhaps it just walked in when I came in?_

I stood and put the cat down on the floor before stretching out my muscles. Suddenly, the cat jumped on one of the kitchen chairs and jumped up to the table. It had grabbed my keys so fast that I barely had time to try to chase after it before it was scampering away to the back door of my house.

"Hey, get back here!" I yelled, chasing after the cat. It went through the pet door embedded in the door. _Since when did we have one of those? _I mentally stated but pushed the thought away and busted the door open. I barely caught the glimpse of the cat running through some bushes. I had to break into a sprint to catch up to it before it went into another neighbor's back yard.

After pushing through various bushes, I reached the large, ancient tree that existed in my back yard. I hadn't been there in years, nor did I think I would return to it any time soon. I shook my head and then began to search the area before I heard a soft _meow _from above my head. My head shot up to stare at the cat with the keys in its mouth. I winced when the sunlight glinted off the keys and realized just how high this tree was.

I've climbed this tree before, yeah, but I haven't climbed it in years. _Maybe if I called the cat, it would try to jump into my arms?_

"Here, kitty. I'll catch you, little guy." The cat seemed unmoved by my words. I felt my stomach flip and my aggravation increase, but I guess there was only one thing left to do. I approached the tree and jumped to the first thick branch I saw.

The good thing about this tree is that it's old, making it that much stronger. The branches weren't that high either, so it was easy for me to grab on to them and pull myself up, even when I was younger.

I pulled myself up and steadied myself on the first branch. I looked back down, then back up to where the cat was. I also remember falling and breaking bones various times, but I think I can handle the few branches I had left.

I pushed myself off from the branch I was on and reached the next branch. I successfully grabbed on to it and pulled myself up again so I could sit on this one too. _Two more._ Setting my sights on the next one, I leapt to it and hardly reached it.

"Oh, crap!" I grabbed onto it with one hand, holding on for dear life as I swung there like a monkey. I threw my other arm over the branch and pulled myself up. For a few moments I sat there, trying to calm my thundering heart. "Good Kami..." I whispered, looking down now at the height that I was at. _If I fall now, _I told myself,_ I am sure that I'll definitely break like 5 bones. _I shook the thought from my mind, it wouldn't do me any good to think of falling this high up.

I looked up and could clearly see the cat looking down at me. I jumped and grabbed onto the branch and pulled myself up once more. _This is great exercise. _I moved slowly across the branch, looking directly at the cat. "You sure gave me a work out, buddy, but it's time that we get back to solid ground." The cat cocked its head to the left and I smiled, inching a little closer. The cat then turned its head straight and stared at me very deeply. I stopped and stared back at it. It felt as if I was forced to stop, as if there was no longer a need to move. It was then that I realized that I couldn't move anything but my head.

I looked around and everything seemed to had frozen. Almost as if... Time itself had stopped. I looked at the cat, which was still staring at me and caught sight of its eyes. And then the pain began.

_"Argh!" _I screamed, clutching my head with both hands, trying to make this throbbing go away. _"What the hell is going on?" _I panted out, still squeezing my head in my hands. It literally felt like my head was being split in two. As if someone was taking a chisel and hammering it down on my head and splitting it open. Yet at the same time, it was as if someone was branding my brain with an iron that was white hot.

I felt like this was going to kill me. I inched myself back against the tree and leaned against it, pounding my head against it as the internal pain continued to split me._ Is this what death feels like?_

_"Ahhhh!" _I screamed in agony and then everything went blank. Everything stopped. All I could think of... Was nothing. Like I had died for an instant and everything was calm.

Then the flashes came back. All at once, memories came flooding back to me. Things that I had forgotten, things I kept close to my heart, and things I had deeply repressed were being played in fast forward behind my eyelids.

All of these memories, all of these feelings, it made my brain begin to pound all over again. There was so much adrenaline pumping through my veins, it felt like I was falling but I knew that I was still on the branch. I felt my nails digging into my scalp, but that still wouldn't stop the images from running. When I was sure my head would pop, I snapped my eyes open to find the cat had disappeared and I was still on the branch. I whipped my head around, almost losing balance and falling. _Did... Did that just happen?_ I looked around, slowly this time, and everything looked the same, except for the pounding of my heart and these horrible emotions.

I sat against the tree and attempted to decipher what the hell had just happened. Those feelings, those memories... They just crashed on me like a tsunami of pain. _Where did it come from? _And that cat, staring at me, like as if it were staring into my soul. _Could... Could it have been the cat? _I scoffed and shook my head. "Oh, yeah, it was definitely the cat." However, no matter how I made fun of my assumption, I couldn't shake it off. But how in the hell does a cat do that? _Wow, Inuyasha, this really made you go off the deep end. _I sighed and looked down before slowly beginning my descent back to the ground.

I realized how heavy I felt, as if all the emotions were an extra 50 pounds. It was a struggle to get down, I felt like I was carrying lead down with me. I felt dizzy, I felt tired, I felt everything all at once and my head still felt like a bass drum was going out of control. It was a wonder how I got down without dying.

By the time I did get down, most of the images were kind of foggy, except one. A swing. It was tied to this tree I'm sure. I remember tearing it down, too, from being so angry. There were so many emotions now, running through me because of that damned swing. The happiness, the sadness, the pain... The love. I gritted my teeth in my mouth as I jumped down.

_Good freakin' riddance. Freakin' complicated swing with all of its complicated emotions and it's reasonless hate. As if I needed her anyway, I'm glad she was the one to tear us apart, so I didn't have to be the one to smash her heart. Instead, I can blame her for smashing mine._

I stopped walking and sighed, pushing down the emotions. I had to calm myself. The swing is gone and so are all the emotions attached to it. And never will those emotions ever dictate my life again.

As soon as I began walking, I stepped on something hard. I looked down and saw my house keys and had to force down even more anger. I looked around the area for the cat, but there was no sign of it. I grabbed my keys and entered my house to take a well deserved nap, and to hopefully forget about this nightmarish day. At least for a little while.

* * *

_A/N: And that concludes chapter 3! Whaddya guys think? I think cats are secretly evil, sorry all. I promise that this week I won't forget to update. Heck, I'll probably post a preview on my Tumblr account, if I don't post the story by Thursday._

_Well, Until Next Time!_

_(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	4. Rainbows and a Very Strange Dinner

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V._

_Inuyasha ran out to the back yard, like he usually did, and ran through the bushes leading to his special place. He pushed through the heavy bushes until he found his tree and grinned widely. He ran towards the tree and began to climb, like he did every day after school, even though his mother hated it when he climbed this tree. After all, he was eight and he could seriously hurt himself if he fell from such a great height._

_He knew that this place wasn't all that great. It was just a big tree with a swing dangling down from it. But when he was up there, looking down at everything else, he almost felt like he was somewhere he belonged, somewhere that he could be the true Inuyasha and not just a regular second grader._

_He was only on the third branch when he heard rustling behind some bushes and suspected that his mom came to yell at him. He climbed a bit further, hoping the leaves would hide him as he watched who emerged from the bushes. 'Who' was the right question to ask, because it certainly wasn't his mother. _

_Instead, he watched a small girl, who looked about his age, slowly come out from the bushes and walk near his tree. She had long black hair and he could see that she wasn't too tall. She looked kind of lost, too. Then he wondered how she stumbled back here. The only way he knew how to get here was through his house. He watched as she approached the poor swing and sat on it before slowly swinging herself back and forth. _

_This got him a bit angry, angry enough to do something. This was Inuyasha's playground, no, his kingdom and who was this girl to just stroll in here and use his swing. He carefully lowered himself down up to the first branch before making himself known._

_"Hey!" He called out to the girl. The girl looked up and her eyes grew wide. He jumped down in front of her. "Who -"_

_"That was amazing!"_

_"What?"_

_"You jumped down from the tree branch!"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"I've never seen a real person do that before! Are you like Tarzan? Do you live in trees and were raised by monkeys?"_

_"No, of course not!"_

_"Then how do you know how to climb trees?"_

_"I learned by myself."_

_"Really? Can you teach me?" The girl's big brown eyes seemed to light up as she asked and Inuyasha felt uneasy. Here was this girl, who was just abusing his swing and now she wants to learn how to climb. But for some reason, he just couldn't say 'no'._

_"Okay, if you want." _

_"Really? This is so cool!" _

_The girl, although she swore she never had done this before, was a natural. She was climbing faster than Inuyasha and he was getting a little jealous at how easy it was for her. She stopped at the third highest branch and sat down, staring at the other houses. Inuyasha climbed up next to her and sat down to. She looked like she had never seen a bunch of houses before, but Inuyasha didn't complain, because he thought all the houses looked pretty cool from up there, too._

_"So, who are you, anyway?" Inuyasha asked, wanting to know the name of this very weird girl. She looked at him and smiled._

_"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."_

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He felt his heart pounding against his chest and he growled. He hated dreams like those, dreams of the worthless past. What he hated more was their effect on him and how he could never get over them.

He attempted to sit up, but fell back when he felt the familiar throbbing in his brain. _Why can't this pain just go away? _He thought angrily to himself. It was as if this headache named itself rightful ruler of Inuyasha's mind and would refuse to leave it, no matter how much medication he took. He threw a pillow over his head and sighed deeply into the pillow. He lifted the pillow slightly to look at the clock on his bedside table and growled once more before slamming the pillow back over his face. It was nearly three o'clock, and he had to get to Kagome's house at four, being the latest. _How the hell am I supposed to deal with my everyday headache if I've already got one the size of a damn continent?_

Inuyasha reluctantly rose from his bed and walked over to his closet to change his clothing. He angrily grabbed his clothing and dragged himself into the bathroom. He knew he had to deal with Higurashi again sooner or later, but if she as much as complained to him about something idiotic, she may as well be declared dead. Although he was angry now, what angered him the most was that the dream was still swinging in the back of his mind. Even worse, he had to meet up with the girl that made him despise anything to do with swings.

_Kagome's P.O.V._

Home never felt so good. I'm not one to usually relax but wow, I was tired. _Who knew dealing with the fact that you're being paired up with your worst nightmare could be so energy consuming? Ugh, no matter how many times I say that to myself, I still won't get used to it._

I plopped down on my living room couch and sighed as I let myself relax. My mom wasn't home yet, so I guess she's out with grandpa or Sota. I guess I could just relax for a bit while I wait for her. After all, Takahashi isn't coming until four and it is only three, after all. I closed my eyes and laid my body fully on the couch.

In a matter of seconds, everything went black.

I had a startling awakening when the knocking at my door began. I jumped up, which was probably a bad idea because now my muscles started to hurt. I stood up and stretched before approaching the door.

"Well, it was about - " I opened the door and froze. It was Takahashi. "Y-You? What are you doing here?"

"It's four o'clock, nut case. Remember? We're supposed to start this thing?" I looked at a nearby clock. He was right. It was four, more or less.

"But, then where - "

"Kagome?" I internally rolled my eyes. My mom was already home. "Who's at the door, honey?" I looked to the left, where my mother's voice was coming from. I then looked back at Takahashi, who was giving me his idiotic confused look.

"Well, come on in." I said, stepping aside reluctantly. Takahashi walked in slowly, slow enough to make me want to slam the door in his face. He stood behind me as I closed the door. I turned to face him, and was a little confused as to why he was staring so intently at me. "Uhm, well, I'm going to go change. You can sit if you want while you wait." He stared at me a little longer before nodding and moving towards the couch.

I turned away and darted into the kitchen to avoid any more of his awkward stares. As soon as I got in, I saw my mom, putting away some stuff and I sighed. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Oh, hi sweet heart! Who was at the door?" _Don't you sweet heart me, woman._

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up when you got home? I needed to tell you something before - " I turned to look at the living room, then looked back at my mother. "Before Inuyasha Takahashi came over."

My mother was obviously shocked. However, it wasn't the shocked expression I had when I found out I was working with the devil and it wasn't the shocked expression I had when Takahashi actually agreed to work with me. Oh no, this shocked expression was of happiness, which to this day still makes sick.

My mom actually enjoys Inuyasha. Of course it would make sense that my mother would like my mortal enemy. Just perfect irony at its best here.

"Before you start thinking that I invited him for a social call," This, of course, made my mom frown. "We have a very important project to do and we just happened to be paired up with each other."

"Will he be staying for dinner?"

"No." I said firmly. "This won't take more than an hour. We're just planning stuff, nothing big."

"Are you sure? I could always make - "

"Mom - "

"I would love to stay for dinner, Mrs. Higurashi." I heard Takahashi's voice boom from behind. I felt irritation swell up inside of me as my mother went over to give Inuyasha a hug.

"Inuyasha! Oh Kami, you've grown so much! Look at you! You're already a man!" I scoffed at her comment. _Man? What was she on? She obviously needs to change the cleaning supplies because they are starting to go to her head._

"Thanks, Mrs. H. You still look very young yourself. You haven't aged at all since I last saw you." _Humph, kiss up._

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're so sweet. I'm glad you're still the kind-hearted boy that used to - "

"Okay!" I said, turning around and stopping their conversation before it made me vomit. "I'm going to go upstairs and change. Taka - I mean, Inuyasha," The name came out like something sour in my mouth. "Could you please wait in the living room?"

He looked like he was about to protest, but he didn't, and it probably was because my mother was there. Even though I was sure that my mother would have gone on his side if he wanted to protest, he simply smiled at me and turned. The smile made my stomach turn and I assumed it was because I didn't trust it, just like I didn't trust him. I turned and hurried up the stairs to change and get this day over with.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I sat down on the couch and sighed. _Maybe it was a bad idea to come today. I've got all these flash backs coming back and hitting me tenfold since this afternoon and the incident with the cat. I can't even see the right Higurashi anymore. Just now, I swear I saw a younger girl who greeted me at the door. I had to stare at her for a while before I could get my eyes to stop playing tricks on me._

_Then, just now, when she so kindly ordered me to wait here, I just kept getting flashes of all her smiles before I saw the Higurashi of today, with a very annoyed look on her face, as usual._

_Why the hell is this happening? It's not like I hit my head or anything nor do I have amnesia. I wish this, all of this, made sense, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it, as usual._

I looked up as I saw Higurashi emerge from the kitchen. She was wearing pajamas. And I don't mean adult pajamas. She was wearing a button up rainbow top and matching rainbow pants. She looked like a "My Little Pony" fan. Good Kami...

_Kagome's P.O.V._

"Okay, Inuyasha, I think we should - " I stopped speaking when I saw him staring at me strangely again. I gave an annoyed sigh. _If he was going to do this the entire time he was here, it was going to be a very long afternoon._ I approached him and sat next to him on the couch. "Inuyasha, what is it now?"

He didn't answer. All he did was raise an eye brow at me and begin to laugh. This, of course, got me very upset. _What the hell was he laughing at? We have work to do! This wasn't the time to be laughing!_

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you laughing about?" I asked, keeping a straight face.

He stopped laughing, but just barely, and cleared his throat before he answered. "Nothing, I just think that you have a wonderful taste in clothing, that's all." He said, smiling widely. I looked down at my clothing and then realized how ridiculous I must have looked.

"This happens to be very fashionable." I responded and I knew for a fact that I was blushing now.

"Oh, is that so?" He said with a chuckle. The embarrassment began to bubble to an unhealthy level and I knew that I needed to change the subject before I snapped, or worse, stopped coming up with come backs.

"Can we just get this over with?"

"Whatever you say, princess." He said with a smile. He was smiling too much. I wish he'd stop doing that, I honestly don't know how to react to his happy mood and I wasn't going to change to adjust to his happiness. _Although, that smile did look good on him._

I blushed lightly and opened the notebook I had placed on the coffee table in front of the couch when I had gotten in._ Oh Kami, what the hell is going on today?_

"Okay, since the assignment is to act out and rewrite a different ending of a literary work, I was thinking we could do Romeo and Juliet."

"Embracing the cliché, are we Kagome?" I smiled sarcastically at his answer.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that, which is exactly why I made up an explanation."

He leaned back into the couch and sighed. "Alright, I'm all ears. Explain." He said with a smile. A_ smile that I was more than willing to smack right off of his face._

"Well," I began. "Since everyone thinks it's cliché, no one's going to use it because they're going to think that everyone is already using it, leaving it completely for our taking." Takahashi nodded his head slowly.

"Okay, seems like a valid explanation." I felt pleased. "However," _Oh boy, here we go._ I rolled my eyes and attempted to listen without being biased. "People could also not pick Romeo and Juliet because of how stupid it is."

I cracked a smile and shook my head. He was right, it is a very stupid play but it is an easy grade, after all and I can already think of a better ending. I laughed a little and nodded. "Also true. The point is, I don't think anyone's going to use this and it is a fast and easy grade." Extra emphasis on fast, because I just wanted to get this project over with, and I'm sure he did too.

"Sounds good." He said simply then smiled. I raised an eye brow and smiled awkwardly back.

"Err, what is it?" I asked, turning my attention back to the notebook and my notes.

"You laughed at me."

"I always laugh at you." _Idiot._

"Not me, at one of my jokes." I stopped moving my notes for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You never laugh at my jokes."

"Look," I sighed. "If you're going to go soft and pretend to be my friend for this project and then not talk to me ever again, then save you jokes and your breath. We have work to do."

Inuyasha laughed out loud. "You and I? Friends? Don't be ridiculous. I was just pointing out the obviously wrong." _Really?_

"It was a funny joke. Am I not allowed to laugh at something funny?"

"Am I not allowed to make jokes and make you laugh?"

"No." I couldn't have him getting close to me. I saw a confused look cross his features, a look I knew I had seen before.

"Why not?"

"Just, no, okay? Please, Inuyasha, just drop it, okay?" He didn't protest or challenge me this time. He simply looked away and stared at the table.

_Great, now what the hell were we supposed to do?_

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

_Definitely shouldn't have come. I could have just cancelled, save us both the trouble of arguing, not to mention save me from my increasing headache._

I could have exploded, too. I could have walked out, told her that this wasn't going to work, that this horrible arrangement could never work, but what would that solve? It would only waste the time that we could be using to finally finish the project. So, being the more mature one as usual, I backed down. Couldn't believe I was admitting this, but we both need a rest from all this fighting, even if it is a twenty minute truce over the dinner. As long as the pounding in my head could finally calm itself.

"Um, do you want to pick out which scene we should act?" Higurashi said after a pregnant pause. Honestly, more work didn't sound very appealing but it was better than sitting here in an awkward silence. _Then again, all I've ever wanted was to get her to shut up. Oh, irony._

"Sure, we should get as much done as we can." I answered, still trying to sound decent._ Geez, I hope it was working._

I watched Higurashi pick up her notes again and rolled my eyes, internally of course. "What did you have in mind?" I asked, already knowing she probably had a page full of possible scenes, and most likely the ones that no one wanted to see.

"Well, we could always do the famous balcony scene."

"Sorry, Higurashi, but that's far too cliché." She gave me a 'Meh', which probably meant that she agreed. She flipped the pages in her notebook and then stopped, looking far too excited. Uh-oh.

"Oh, we could do this one." She squealed like a kid in a candy store as she showed me her short notes. It was the ending scene, where Romeo kills himself and them Juliet wakes up to find him dead and then she really kills herself._ What a beautiful ending._

I thought the whole idea was idiotic, but if this is what we have to work with, well then the ending scene would probably give us the best grade.

"What do you think?" Must have been quiet for a while or Higurashi wouldn't have bothered asking the question.

"I think this is our winner." I said, with a nod, handing her back her over flowing notebook. She grinned and closed the notebook.

"Okay, well, I'll write a few things down from the book, re-read it and get the basics and stuff."

"Yeah, I'll read it again, too. Need to freshen up and get into the 'Romeo' character."

It would do me good to re-read the book anyways, so that hopefully I'll memorize it easier. Plus, Higurashi won't eat me alive now because I'm doing 'research' that benefits both of us.

Another awkward pause. I looked down at my shoes. _Sweet Kami, they were worn out. When did they get like that? Don't even walk that much, sheesh. They look like I've trekked through the mountains then decided to go run a marathon. Have to remind myself to get new ones._

"Uh," I heard Higurashi's voice break the silence, yet again._ Looks like someone's developing another annoying habit._ "I'm going to go check on my mom and the dinner. I'll, uh, I'll be right back."

The very colorful Higurashi stood up and walked away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I hoped that for our sake, mostly mine, that Mrs. Higurashi cooks fast. I heard Higurashi's voice from the kitchen, as well as her mother's reaction to the colorful mess she was wearing.

"Kagome, what in the world - "

"What? I think it looks good."

"The blind could see the colors you're wearing."

"Well, at least I can cure something."

"Can't you at least where something that doesn't make my eyes burn?" I laughed at that, although I doubt they could hear me. "We have a guest, after all."

"I could care less about what they thought, especially him."

"Kagome, I don't see what your grudge over Inuyasha is for. He is a very kind young man and I believe you that you were the one that - "

"Did nothing, Mom. Absolutely nothing."

"Kagome - "

"I'll go change my clothes, since these are causing me so much trouble." I heard her walk away and her mother sigh. _Good Kami, this girl was even a nuisance to her own mother._

I stood and walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi turned and smiled. Then, she suddenly blushed, realizing I had come in as soon as Higurashi left.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you didn't hear all that did you?" I smiled and put a hand up.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Higurashi, I've heard far worse."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. I honestly don't know why she's been so sour towards you." _Yeah, same here._

"Don't worry, I can take the heat."

"I just don't understand what happened between the two of you. You used to be all she ever talked about." I felt a flutter of a repressed emotion, but it was only for a moment, and then it was gone. I gave her a small smile and a shrug.

"Things change, people change." _Except she changed for the worse._

"I suppose you're right. Well, you're very brave for dealing with her. I know how hard-headed she can be." Mrs. Higurashi said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, well, she's not so bad." I said smiling.

_Wait, what? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Did that just really come out of mouth? She's horrible!_

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Mrs. Higurashi finished our conversation with another soft smile before turning and beginning to put plates on the table. She was really great, definitely one of the sweetest women I have ever met. If I already didn't love my mother to the end of time, I probably would have loved to have a mother just like her. Kagome was really lucky.

I heard her coming back down the stairs and sighed. _Well, the peace was nice while it lasted._ She stopped when she saw me. She had changed her clothes. Now she was wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Good thing they weren't short shorts or I would've puked.

"Hey, what're you - "

"I told him to come in, honey. Dinner's ready." Her mother interrupted and flashed another signature smile. I assume it must be really hard for Higurashi to fight that smile, but then again, she is pure evil, so it actually must be pretty easy.

"Oh, but Sota - "

"Sota's at Kohaku's house. He's having dinner there and he's sleeping over. He asked permission a while ago. Something about a gore-filled movie marathon and a night filled with video games. I forgot why I agreed to it, but he's been counting down the days until today, so I'll just let him have fun tonight. He's keeping his grades up, he deserves this."_ Wow, with all this excitement, I forgot it was Thursday. And it's been going swell, I must say_.

"Okay, then what about Grandpa?"

"Your grandfather's out playing cards with some friends. He'll be back in a little while." Seemed like Mrs. H had an excuse for everything. _Smart woman._ However, all of this meant that I would have to have dinner with Kagome and her mother. Alone. With Kagome burning holes through my face. _Yeah, there's a way to get my appetite going._

It seemed like she had given up because she sighed and began to set up the table with her mom.

"Why don't you go wash up while Kagome and I finish setting up the table?"

"Are you sure? I could help of you want."

"Oh no, sweet heart, don't worry. You're our guest, and we're almost done anyway." I heard no insults from Kagome after she said this. No, 'He should be helping us since he's such a _gentleman_.' In fact, she didn't even look at me. She just continued to put the utensils down. I nodded and walked up the stairs.

I hadn't been up these stairs for years. It was a strange feeling as I started down the hallway and I could feel more flashes coming back to me and pounding me with full force. I closed my eyes and leaned on the wall next to me until I regained myself. It wasn't the flashes that were hurting me; it was the feelings that came attached to them. Feelings of happiness, lots of happiness, and then when I realized that I was older and at war with Higurashi, that happiness transformed into hate and anger, maybe with a sprinkle or regret and pain.

I continued down the hallway until I reached the first door on my left, which was the bathroom. It had been a while, sure, but I still remember almost about every feature in this house. I walked in and turned on the sink. As I reached for the soap bar, I saw something that I didn't remember being there the last time I was here. It was a picture. Kagome's picture, of when she was a little girl. I turned the water off and picked it up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This picture… _I took this picture._ Did she even realize that I took this picture? Better yet, did she even _care_ that I took this picture?

I placed the picture back down and grabbed the bar of soap to finish what I was really there for. I returned down stairs quickly, hoping that this dinner wasn't too awkward.

_Kagome's P.O.V._

_My mother loves the enemy more than me. I can't even believe this. How can this be happening? How in the world did my life flip upside down in one day?_

Takahashi came back down the stairs, looking like he was deep in thought._ Did he become a Buddhist on his way to the bathroom or something? Weirdo_.

My mom placed the rest of the food on the table, but I had already sat down by then. I had no intention of getting up and doing another damn thing for this jerk. It was a good thing he just sat down without saying anything because I was on the verge of snapping.

My mother sat down in front of me and Takahashi sat on the side closest to me, which was just fine._ I don't like looking at garbage while I eat, anyways._ Our table was square. Just one big square and that's never been a problem, since there's four of us that usually fill up the table every night. _Almost every night, at least._

"Alright, dig in you two!" My mom said cheerfully, as usual. I still can't stand how excited she is to see him. I'm just glad she doesn't know him like I do.

I didn't hesitate in grabbing as much food as my plate could handle. Takahashi could say whatever the hell he wanted. I was hungry, I was tired, and this was my house. I could do whatever the hell I wanted. I scarfed down food, making sure to show the least amount of manners that I possibly could. My mom would probably scold me for it later, but right now, I could care less about anything else of it wasn't proving my point.

"So, Inuyasha," My mother began. _And so the awkward conversation begins. _

"Kagome tells me you're here for a project." I looked over to him. He was still picking out his food from the multiple dishes. _Idiot_.

"Yeah, Kagome and I magically got paired up for this project." He said casually, as if it wasn't a big deal. _That ignorant little s-_

"Oh, that's funny, isn't it Kagome?" My mother buzzed, looking at me with what seemed like a sweet smile but what was actually a warning to stop doing what I was doing. I simply responded by taking another large spoonful of food, then smiling with my mouthful. My mother turned away, her smile slowly fading. "What's the project about?"

"We have to pick our favorite literary work and act it out, and rewrite a new ending too."

"Oh, wow, sounds like a challenge." _Give me a break._

"It's pretty simple, actually," _Thank you._ "If you plan everything out right, the project is like a well-oiled machine." Takahashi finished with a smile, taking a bite of his food. _Humph_.

"Sounds like you both have a very nice battle strategy." _Yeah, against each other._ "Did you choose what you're going to work on?"

"Uh, yeah, Kagome actually came up with the idea that we do Romeo and Juliet." _Why was he pinning this all on me? He had a say in this too! Sheesh, I knew I was going to be in this project alone._

"Oh, wow, I think I remember some of my Shakespeare. What part did you both decide on?"

"The ending scene, right Kagome?" _Did he really expect an answer from me?_ "The part where Romeo kills himself when he thinks that Juliet is dead." _Good, I wasn't going to give him one anyways._

"Oh, nice choice." My mom responded, nodding her head. _Maybe if I eat faster then I'll be able to be excused from dinner._

"Yeah, I think it'll be fun." _What a jerk._

A small silence came over the two of them and I was glad that the awkwardness had finished. _Finally, a little bit of peace._

"So, are you two planning on kissing?"

I coughed uncontrollably on the food that I had stuffed into my mouth. _Oh Kami, what the hell did she just say? Did she really just say kiss? Kiss? Me and Takahashi? Takahashi? _Oh, I could feel the rest of my dinner coming up.

Takahashi was choking like a maniac, too. Except his attack was on the water he decided to sip when my mom spoke those disguising, forbidden words. _What would possess her to say such a monstrosity?_

"Are you two alright?" My mother asked in her sweet voice. _Woman, don't give me that sweet voice of yours, those words are unforgivable._

"What do you mean... _Kiss_?" I asked when I regained the ability to breathe, forcing out the last word.

"The last scene, Romeo and Juliet have to kiss. I thought you both knew." Oh, this is absolutely horrible. I knew that scene was too good to be true. _Was it really so much to ask that I could pretend that Takahashi died for a good grade?_ That would have kept me happy for ten years.

I felt another turn in my stomach and my throat tighten. Uh oh. I got up and rushed up the stairs. _Oh Kami, oh Kami, oh Kami..._

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I suddenly had lost the appetite to continue eating. Now, the horrifying images of our kissing were the only things that filled my head and I had to resist the urge to pound my head in or even rip my eyes out. _Oh dear Kami, I thought Mrs. Higurashi was a nice woman with nice suggestions but that was... **Repulsive**._

Before I could even move, Higurashi ran out of her seat and up the stairs. _Lucky wench._ She better not have known about this. This was low even for her and on top of that, there was no reason for it. _Stupid girl and her stupid scenes and her stupid choices._ I suddenly felt a little more than disgust rising up within me. _Kami, does that girl bring out the worst in me._

"I guess you two aren't as friendly as I remembered." _Friendly?_ _With all due respect to Mrs. Higurashi, friendly isn't the same thing as... **Romantic**._

"Yeah, not exactly." I said, picking at a piece of meat. I had to finish the rest of this food, too. _Aw, crap, I really need to get out of here._

Higurashi spent most of the dinner in the bathroom, which gave me time to decide what to do about this very disgusting problem, since she obviously doesn't how to pick a decent topic, one that didn't make me want to regurgitate my food.

We could still do that scene. It is fairly easy. I talk to her while she's practically dead. She talks to me while I'm dead. We both die. Yeah, pretty simple. And, of course, no kiss.

I finally forced down the last bit of food when evil emerged from her chambers. _Wow, she looked even worse than usual. Hmm, for some reason, that sounded like a compliment._

"Kagome, are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. _Poor Mrs. H. Wonder what she thinks about tonight. Must be pretty crazy._

"Yeah, I'm fine." Higurashi answered quietly, sitting back in her seat. She pushed the food away and played with a loose string in the table cloth. "Just needed a few minutes in the bathroom." _Oh, yeah, a few minutes. I suppose all women call more than fifteen minutes a few minutes... Then again._

"Aren't you going to finish your dinner?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kagome glanced at the food and made a face. And although it wasn't in my nature to want to save Higurashi from torture, this girl did look like she had enough. _Plus, I did kind of want to go home._

I clicked the volume button on my phone so it vibrated. Good thing it was loud enough, because both turned to look at me. I looked down at my phone and pretended to read a message.

"Well, looks like I need to be heading home." I said with a sigh. Higurashi lifted an eyebrow at me, as if she knew I was lying immediately. I mentally smirked. _Clever wench. _She smiled and rolled her eyes to look at her mother. _And a cute smile._

_Whoa, whoa, I did not just think that. Whoa, Kami, whoa._

"Mrs. Higurashi, it was really great to see you again." I said, standing up and picking up my dishes. _Maybe if I walk over to the sink, they wouldn't see my very red face._

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's always been a pleasure to have you here." Mrs. Higurashi said happily. "And you're our guest, please stop cleaning." _Crap. _I turned around and laughed nervously, hoping they would think I was blushing because I was embarrassed.

"Yeah, sorry, just a habit." I said, laughing a little more, looking over at Higurashi, who thought I was acting like a maniac. _Oh Kami, just let it end._

_Kagome's P.O.V._

_What the hell is up with him now? He's acting like an idiot, and it's not the usual type of idiocy he displays either_. He looked over at me and he must've seen how I was looking at him because his laughing, or whatever that was, had died down to nothing. _Is this what happens when you have him over for too long? He starts going insane? I'd hate to see him at his house. It was only five thirty, after all._

I assume he also saw that I didn't buy his whole _'I have to go now' _thing, but if it made the day end faster, then I wasn't about to protest.

"Kagome, why don't you walk Inuyasha to the front door and say goodbye to him there while I start cleaning up?" My mother asked, giving me a look that said _'you'd better do it before I unleash the crazy I am planning on already giving you'._ _Yes, all that from one look. That is the power of my mother._

I reluctantly stood and began to walk to the living room, hearing Takahashi's footsteps behind me. I walked up to the door and opened it, letting him out.

"Well, it's been swell, Hugurashi." He said as he turned to face me.

"Ditto." I responded with a smile. "Oh, and nice save by the way. The whole _I have to go _text thing really got her."

"Yeah, I do have some useful tricks up my sleeve." He said with a smirk. "After all, it's not like we could have done much after the dinner anyways."

"True." I shrugged and smiled. _This... This felt so weird. The two of us, just talking. Not arguing but actually talking. It felt so alien. What was stranger was that I was actually enjoying this. I mean, I can't say I would rather argue, but I guess when you're so used to it, it feels strange to do the exact opposite._

_Great, I'm already over thinking this. We're just tired. Tomorrow we'll go back to normal, our normal, and we'll finish this project and we'll get on with our lives. Then again, that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy this moment while it lasts, right?_

But before I could say anything else, he was walking down the steps of my porch. _Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. Might as well close the -_

"Hey, Kagome." I heard him say before I began closing the door.

"Yeah?"

"You should do that more."

I gave a confused smile. "Do what?"

"That." He said, smiling back. "Smiling."

"Oh."

"It looks good on you. Much better than that frown you usually have when you see me." I moved back a little to hide the upcoming blush and smiled again.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, as I watched him continue on his way until I couldn't see him after he turned the corner. For a second there, it felt like I was talking to a different Inuyasha. _Well, not different, just one that's been gone for a long time._

_Oh, what was I even thinking? Takahashi hadn't changed one bit. He's still the arrogant, annoying, idiotic jerk that you've been insulting for the past three years..._ _He's also the arrogant, annoying, idiotic jerk who thinks you have a nice smile._ I cursed under my breath. My thoughts always had to have counter-thoughts. I can't even win in my own head.

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down again. My mother had already cleaned up mostly everything and she was already on the last part of the dishes.

"Well, that was an interesting dinner."

"I'll say." I huffed.

"Oh, Kagome, it wasn't that bad." My mom said, trying to cheer me up before she released the can of whoop-ass I knew she was just waiting to open.

"No, I guess it wasn't."

"Oh, I remember when you two were younger and he came over to play. Kagome, you had the cutest little crush - "

"Mom, please!" I stopped her right there._ Enough repressed memories for one day, please? I don't think I need to be thinking about anything else, especially when I'm working with the person who used to be all I thought about until I was fourteen._

I sighed. "Sorry, mom, I'm just tired. It's been a very long day. I think I'm going to go shower."

"Okay, honey." She said sweetly, this time it sounded real. I guess she was letting me off the hook. _Thank Kami._

_Was this really all one day?_

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

This day was finally over. A large wave of relief washed over me and I sighed with content._ I didn't know days could feel so long, but at least it was over now._

_It was probably one of the weirdest days of my life, too, now that I think about it. I get paired up with my enemy and, somehow, we're both still mostly sane. Even stranger is we haven't completely destroyed each other. But I suspect Higurashi to crack under tension so I'm not counting out the possibility of her ripping my head off._

_Still, it was sort of weird. Us talking that way. I guess it really wasn't too long ago that we were inseparable. Those couple of moments on the porch were nice._

_What am I even saying? Nothing's changed; she's still the same evil girl that you've known most of your life._

_I wonder what she thought about that compliment. Geez, I shouldn't have even said it. What if she's going nuts about it and plotting of ways to use it against me. Great, now I'm over reacting._

_It's not like I've never complimented her before, although most of those compliments were usually dripping in sarcasm. But they were still compliments! What was so special about this one anyways? Was it the fact that I was saying it at the end of the night or something? Or was it because maybe I... Actually meant it this time._

And that she blushed when I complimented her.

_Get it together, Takahashi. Am I really about to let one day drive me crazier than I already am?_

I didn't even realize that I had gotten home until I was in my backyard. What was I doing in my backyard?

I looked around and sighed. _Nothing back here but the big tree._ I looked up at the tree and watched how the sunset made it look that much more beautiful. I smiled and shrugged._ I might as well climb it, right? I mean why not? Who knows when I'll get another chance to be back here with Higurashi's tight scheduling?_

In a matter of minutes, I was back up on the branch that I had been sitting on during the previous hours. I looked at the view, of all the houses I could see and smiled._ The view was always amazing from up here, no matter how many years pass._

The closest house, besides mine, was Higurashi's. All she had to do was go through some trees and here she was. _That was always the way she got here when we were younger. She came back here all the time..._

I shook my head and gave a frustrated sigh. _Why are all these stupid memories coming back now? I mean, come on! As if I needed any more of that crazy wench!_

I heard a rustle and suddenly the cat was in front of me. I must have closed my eyes for a second because I don't even remember how it got there.

I guess I should have been mad at it. I mean, after everything that happened today, I should at least yell at it or something. But, what was the point? It was just an animal who was having fun at my expense._ Plus, who knows if I'll ever see it again after today?_ So, I simply smiled at the cat and did nothing more.

The cat tilted its head. Suddenly, everything became still. Even the light breeze that was there throughout the whole day was gone. It was just still. Still and heavy. Almost as if...

Time had stopped.

The cat suddenly straightened and pounced on me. Before I could even remove it, I felt my balance disappear and I fell off the branch. The wind rushed through my hair and I desperately reached out to grab another branch, but it was hopeless. I was only seconds away from the ground before I finally decided to put my arms over my face and hope that I didn't break too many bones.

And for a second... I thought I also saw a little flash of something... Before everything went black.

* * *

_(____Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	5. Myoga and the Regretful Past

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**

* * *

_Inuyasha's P.O.V_

I opened my eyes and groaned when I saw the sun beating down on me. I blinked a couple of times to focus my sore eyes on my surroundings. Then it hit me. _Oh Kami, I never went inside the house. I fell out of the tree and got knocked unconscious._

I sat up quickly, which was probably a bad idea because now I was dizzy. When I regained myself, I stood up and looked around. I was in front of the tree, exactly where I would be if I had fallen from the branch that I did fall out of.

"Crap!" I whispered to myself, looking around to see if there was even a sign of anyone who came here to look for me.

"Oh, good you're awake." I whipped around. There was nobody there. _What the…?_

"Hello? Anyone there?"

"Yes, right here." I turned to the right where I heard the voice. Still no one there.

"Where?"

"No, no, no. Look down." I looked down at the ground and raised an eyebrow. Empty space again.

"Um…"

"Look on your shoulder, idiot!" I looked up a bit and froze. There was a flea on my shoulder.

"Whoa!" I tripped over my feet and fell backwards.

_Third Person P.O.V_

Inuyasha fell back with a grunt and landed on the floor. He looked over on his shoulder. It was empty. Was he seeing things? He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around.

"Hey, down here!" Inuyasha looked to his stomach and saw the insect jumping up and down. His eyes widened. "Finally! Do you know how hard it is trying to get your attention, young man?" The flea spoke, obviously very annoyed. "All day, I've been trying to get you to fall from that tree so you can get here. Never did I think it would be so hard to get someone to fall, but boy, have you changed my mind."

All Inuyasha could do was stare at the flea. He couldn't debate whether this was just some bizarre dream or if Mrs. Higurashi had slipped some sort of drug into his food that was actually making all of this seem real.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Myoga, and I am your guide to the past." The flea said, looking up at the wide eyed man. "Is there something wrong, boy?"

"This, uh, this is all a dream right? It must be."

"Oh, no, my dear boy. This is all very real."

"But, b-but this is impossible. You're a flea!"

"Would it have made a difference if I were a cat?"

"No, of course not but – "

"Well, then I don't see what the problem is."

"You're a flea! That's the problem! You're an animal!"

"I beg your pardon boy, I am not! I am an insect! How dare you call me one of those filthy creatures. I am very insulted."

Inuyasha stopped talking and stared at the now angry flea. _This can't be happening…_ He thought to himself._ Can it?_ _No, of course not! You're just dreaming! It'll end soon so I may as well just go with it._

"Okay, Myoga, err, sorry for insulting you I guess." Inuyasha said uncertainly.

"Well, apology accepted, boy."

"So, what exactly do you do?"

"Like I said, I am your guide to the past. I will help you see the error of your ways so you will hopefully make better decisions in your current time."

"Error of my ways? I haven't done anything bad!"

"Oh, my dear boy, how blind can you be? Of course you have! Every human has!" Myoga stated very factually. "However, your error is quite interesting."

"What? What are you talking about? What error?" Inuyasha inquired, still positive he had done nothing.

"Well, it seems your biggest mistake was ending your friendship with a girl named Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha felt the anger well up inside him.

"I didn't end it! She did!" Inuyasha fumed.

"You had as much to do with it as she did, Inuyasha."

"I did not! I wanted to stay friends with her!"

"Yes, you did, but in your present time, you chose to make things worse with her instead of healing what was broken."

"Yeah, well, she didn't want any healing and she clearly didn't want me either."

"My dear boy," Myoga said, shaking his head. "That's why we've come back to your past. I will be able to show you what really happened."

"I know what really happened. I lived what really happened." This dream was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I understand, but please just keep an open mind while you're here. Try your hardest not to be biased with what you're about to see. Alright?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _What now?_

"Okay, I suppose." Inuyasha said with uncertainty.

"Good, now stand up and go into those bushes. Quick, before it happens." Inuyasha, for some reason, listened to the flea and hurried to the bushes near his house, with the flea now on his shoulder.

There was some rustling in front of them and Inuyasha's body went stiff. His mouth dropped open as he watched the figure of a little girl he knew too well emerge from the bushes in front of him. The two watched as little twelve year old Kagome Higurashi sat on the worn out swing, just like she did everyday when she waited for Inuyasha.

"This is a very vivid dream." Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"So, you still think this is a dream, do you?"

"Sorry, Myoga, but the only way that I could be seeing this is through a dream. It's my memory, after all." Myoga sighed at the stubborn man's response.

"If that's what you choose to believe. As long as you see the point in this." Inuyasha turned his attention back to the girl he used to know and almost smiled.

That girl right there was the Kagome Higurashi who made him so happy. She was so sweet and kind, yet so rebellious. She didn't mind seeing your point of view, but she made sure she expressed hers too. Sometimes, he kind of wished things went back to normal. He also wondered if maybe they could, but images of their constant bickering smashed that possibility like a fragile glass. Their relationship, or what was their relationship, was too far gone already.

"She seems worried." Myoga's voice broke through his thoughts. Inuyasha looked to the flea, then back to the girl who swung herself slowly as she looked to the ground.

"Yeah, I suppose she does." Inuyasha said slowly, pondering. He tried to recall the memory of this day. Kagome was never really worried about much until the end of their friendship, but her age right now didn't match when their friendship ended. This Kagome needed to be at least two years older. He tried to remember other big moments that made her have this look on her face, this worried expression.

Inuyasha almost jumped at the rustling that he heard behind him. He waited and watched and then froze all over again when he watched himself, as a twelve year old, emerge from the bushes from his house. He walked slowly and stopped when he saw the girl swinging. She hadn't noticed him come into the area.

"Kagome?" The boy called to her. Inuyasha suddenly remembered this day and groaned internally. _Oh, damn it, why this memory? _He thought to himself, a blush appearing on his face,

The girl looked up and smiled. "Hey, I was wondering when you'd get here." She joked, although Inuyasha knew that his twelve year old self could tell there was something wrong underneath the surface of that smile.

The boy smirked and walked over. "Yeah, I was kinda busy. Y'know, with stuff."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it was really important." She said sarcastically, and then looked back to the ground. Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed as he stopped in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her. She looked up and gave him her best fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat against the tree.

"You know, you're a really bad liar." He said to her with a smirk on her face. She smiled slightly. He did always know when she was feeling bad. "Now, what's really going on?" She sighed and stood to join him on the floor.

She was quiet for a while, and it worried Inuyasha a bit more than it annoyed him but he stayed quiet and waited. Kagome bit her lip, never looking up.

"I told Sango that we were friends." Inuyasha's eyes widened a bit at her statement.

"Oh, yeah?" He said, surprised.

Their friendship was a strange thing. They'd been the best of friends since that fateful day when Kagome stumbled into his back yard. The only problem was that Kagome wanted to keep their friendship a secret. It had been an argument the came up often this year. The two were in 6th grade and have been friends for at least four years; it was about time they told someone, even if Inuyasha thought the whole secret friend thing was pretty fun.

The bad part was that they both acted like they hated each other. They didn't have to, even though it was tons of fun. It was really hard not to laugh or giggle when they confronted each other, and they did make it look very believable, which was why Inuyasha's mind spun with the possibilities of what Sango must have said to Kagome.

"Well, what did she say?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"She kind of freaked out on me," Kagome said with a laugh. Inuyasha smiled. "She asked how long we'd been friends, freaked out some more after I told her, then asked how we became friends and continued freaking out," She continued smiling. "Then she asked why."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked curiously, hoping that her truth streak didn't break.

"Well, I told her the truth. You're smart and funny and you know what you're talking about most of the time and I can be myself around you." Inuyasha was surprised by her honesty and felt a weird tingle.

"Wow, you really said all of that?"

"Yeah, I did." Kagome said with a nod and a smile to him. "Inuyasha, you're kind of my first best friend and I guess it wasn't fair to be hiding you from my other best friend."

"Yeah, same here. I'm sorry, too."

"It wasn't your fault, you just let me win the argument that's all."

"That's true." Inuyasha grinned at her while she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious. It was about time Sango knew about my first boyfriend - " They both froze. Inuyasha couldn't believe what she had just said, and neither could she. "I mean first boy that's a friend, n-not boyfriend!"

"Oh, of course. Yeah, I-I knew that." Inuyasha said with a nervous laugh and a blush. Kagome blushed furiously as well, not believing her words. What possessed get to say that? "I, uh, guess I should tell Miroku that you're my girl - I mean, best friend that's a girl."

"Uh, yeah, you could I guess. I mean, word's going to get out sooner or later and I don't know if Miroku's the type of boy who gets angry of you don't tell him something yourself. I know Sango's like that."

"In that case, I should probably tell him before he finds out." Inuyasha said with a laugh. Miroku would surely rip his head off if he had to find out from someone else. Kagome seemed a lot more relieved, and as the twelve year old boy watched her look at him, he smiled. "Thanks for finally telling her."

Kagome shrugged and smiled. "She would have found out eventually, anyways."

"You know what I mean. Looks like you're finally over the whole 'secret life' thing." Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, well, it was getting a little boring." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow that made her giggle. "But I didn't want my best friend to be in the dark forever. You better not let this go to your ego, Inuyasha."

"Pshh, as if you would let me."

"Damn straight." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome always sounded so adorable when she tried to be tough. He couldn't really help but laugh.

"Okay, hot shot, I'll race you to the top of the tree." Inuyasha said, standing and stretching his arms and legs.

"Why are you so eager to lose?" Kagome said with a smirk, staring up at him.

"Hey! Just because I lost yesterday doesn't mean I'll lose today." Inuyasha argued convincingly with a grin. She had just gotten lucky yesterday that's all.

"Yeah, that's what you said the day before yesterday." She said with a laugh as she stood, also stretching her muscles.

"Whatever, you better hope that something slows me down again or you'll be doing a lot of dust eating."

"Who needs hope when you've got skill?"

"That is why you'll need to do a lot hoping."

"Save your breath Inuyasha, you're going to need it to catch up to me."

"We'll see about that."

The older Inuyasha suddenly felt a pang in his head and he slammed his eyes shut. As soon as he opened them, however, he was back on the floor under the tree, and it was a bit darker outside.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I sat up and looked around then sighed. _That was a really weird dream. The talking flee, the time traveling, the "mistake". Pfft, mistake. Yeah, right. It was her mistake, not mine. She's the one who broke it off with me. I feel like a keep repeating myself, but damn it, it true! If we hadn't stopped being friends we'd probably..._

I felt a bit regret, or maybe it was reluctance, by my thoughts. _To be honest, we'd probably be more than friends if the odds were on our side. Kami, what am I saying? The odds were on our side! We were horrible friends: she was annoying and we argued far too much and, well a lot of other stuff too!_

_We're better of where we're at. _Funny how even as I say that, I still feel a whole bunch of reluctance to accept that fact.

I sighed and began to stand._ I should probably get inside before my mom -_

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me." I froze and looked around. _No, I woke up already. How am I still hearing the flea's voice?_ "I'm still on your shoulder, you buffoon!" I looked down and watched the insect angrily jump up and down.

_What the fuck? This can't be happening! This can't be real!_

"I hope you enjoyed what you saw. I think I'm going to let it sink in a bit before I ask you what you think about the memory, but you better have an answer for me tomorrow boy!" The flea made a strange noise and the bushes began to rustle. I looked to the left, hoping to see someone who was saner than I was at the moment. Maybe I'm in some sort of weird trance or after dream effect and I need to be snapped back into reality.

I watched a small furry creature emerge from the vegetation and my eyes widened. _The cat! _The cat walked over to me and stared. _What the...?_

"Ah, good, my ride's here." Myoga announced as he jumped across my body and onto the cat. _What the hell?_

"Ride? What do you mean ride? That's the cat that knocked me off the damn tree!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, do you think a cat would just attack you for no reason. After all, all you've done is give this cat love. You're a very caring young man." I blinked._ Yeah, I guess I have been really good to the cat._

"Err, thanks I guess."

"I'll see you tomorrow, boy. Oh, and please don't make me knock you out of a tree again. I would prefer it of we worked together to get to the past."

_Was... Was this thing serious? Did he really expect me to go back to the past? What am I even saying, this is a dream! This isn't happening! It-It can't be happening..._

The cat turned and ran away with Myoga the flea on its back, I assume. I finally stood and stretched, before rushing inside.

_This has been the most stressful day of my life. Paired up with the enemy, and now talking fleas. I need to get some sleep before I go completely insane._

_Hope it's not too late._

* * *

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	6. When Delusions Become Reality

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**

* * *

_Kagome's P.O.V._

_Geez, I knew yesterday was eventful, but I thought Takahashi would be able to take the heat. What a wuss._

There I was, sitting in homeroom with only a few minutes before the late bell rang and that coward still wasn't here yet. _Humph, should've known. _I tapped my fingers angrily on my desk, watching the seconds hand on the clock turn ever so slowly. _The least he could have done was give a warning, but I guess the whole point was not to tell me. That ass._

There were only about two minutes left until the bell rang and I sighed and rested my head on my hand. However, I obviously misjudged Takahashi because there he was, walking through the door with a minute to spare. I blinked and took a double take at his face. _Wow, he looks horrible._

Takahashi had bags under his eyes that made it seem like he had gotten punched in the face... _Or maybe her did get punched in the face. Wouldn't be too hard to believe since he has a knack for pissing off the wrong people. Nah, this was definitely lack of sleep._

He plopped down in the desk next to me and immediately rested his head on the desk. _Wow, I didn't think he'd be this bad. I slept fine last night, as fine as an eighteen year old can sleep, which isn't all that great, but what happened yesterday wasn't enough to ruin my sanity any more than it was. Ugh, what a princess._

_Why did I even care so much? Oh, yeah, it's because we have a project to finish and I won't have him slacking off when we could be writing a revised ending and deciding on what to do about that… Kiss. Ugh, still have chills._

He continued to keep his head down and I began to wonder if he had fallen asleep. _I wouldn't count it out as a possibility. After all, it is Takahashi and he does look like crap._ I sighed softly to myself. _Maybe I should ask him if he's okay, I mean, maybe something bad had happened last night. Maybe he had gotten hurt of something happened to his mom. Oh, his mom. She always did work too hard for her own good. I hope she was doing okay. Oh, Kami, now I need to know._

I gulped and cleared my throat.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" I said softly, bending my head a little so that if he did decide to look up, I could actually get a glimpse at his face, although I'm not sure I wanted to. "Are, uh… Are you alright?"

_Inuyasha__'__s P.O.V._

I slammed my eyes shut when I heard her voice speak to me. After a night of thinking about what exactly had happened, the last thing I needed was to get into an argument with Higurashi. My mind was already in enough pain with everything that has been going on, but I guess she just can't take a hint._ Some things never change I suppose._

_I know exactly what she wants out of me. She just wants to make sure that I don't screw up while we work on the project, oh but wouldn't she love it if I did, so then she could rub it in my face and everyone else's that she did more work than me. I could let her win, of course, but life just wouldn't be as fun if Kagome Higurashi won anything._

_Kami, I still need to answer her. I could just pretend that I was asleep and save me the pain. Then again, she'll probably just start talking out loud to me, which is far more annoying then any argument._ I let out a groan to show my annoyance and turned my head to face her. She was staring right at me. _Kami, that's not the view I needed right now._

"What can I do for you, Higurashi? Something you need?" I asked in a very low voice I hardly recognized as my own._ Kami, was I that tired? I didn't think I'd sound that horrible._

"Uh, no, just wanted to see if you were alright." She said, lifting her head back up and nodding.

"Oh, I'm sure." I said with a sigh, and she immediately became enraged. I almost smiled._ I must be one sick person if I actually get a kick out making someone angry so that I can laugh. _Then again, Kagome was very funny when she was angry._ Not to mention cute._

I slammed my eyes shut and rolled back into my arms._ Kami, what did I just think? Did I really just mentally say that? Myoga must have poisoned my mind or something because there is no way, no possibility, that I am attracted to Kagome Higurashi. Well, anymore, of course… No, there's just no way. There has to be an explanation to all of this._

_…Maybe I'm going crazy. Maybe I'm actually a schizophrenic. That would actually explain a lot of what's happening. The talking flea, the time traveling, the strange emotions. I should really go and get myself checked out, before I do something crazy like drive off a cliff. Or worse, kiss Higurashi. _The thought alone sent horrifying chills down my spine and throughout the rest of my body.

"You know, I am capable of caring about things other than school work." Higurashi spoke, obviously annoyed. _Another job well done, Inuyasha._ "However, in your case, I just happen to care about school more than you."

"I'm flattered, really. I am truly honored to actually have the chance to get compared to your school work. What did I even do to deserve such a prestigious praise?"

"You know, maybe if you weren't such an ass, I'd actually care about you."

"Save it, princess, I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity, you idiot, but I guess you wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome. If only I were as smart as you, I would know everything about everything and live in a perfect world."

"You bastard." Her mutter was the end of our conversation. _Now I feel like a total asshole. Kami, the girl really knew how to make me feel like a jack ass, but maybe if she genuinely cared I wouldn't have to be such an ass to her._

No, for once this isn't Higurashi's fault._ Maybe she did actually care. I doubt it, but what the hell, we should probably stop all this arguing. We have work to do, and I have to get my crap together before things go downhill._

"Look, I'm sorry." I said with a sigh, lifting my head from out of my arms. I was really doing a lot of apologizing lately._ Not gonna say it feels good, but at least we're getting somewhere._ "It was just a hectic night after I left your house." She didn't look at me, not at first. I guess I could forgive her for that, although I honestly didn't know why I was being this generous. She slowly turned her head to me, obviously still angry, but she seemed willing to forgive. "Something happened and I was up all night thinking about it, so you should probably disregard all insults today because I actually don't mean them."

She gave a ghost of a smile and shook her head. "So, I suppose that means that you mean all the rest of the insults that we've exchanged over the past four years."

I didn't think she'd ask me that question. Honestly, I didn't even know the answer to it. We've said thousands upon thousands of things to each other, horrible, vile things… _But did I ever really mean them? I… I don't think I did, or do. I guess it's just to come up with a comeback, to make sure that she knows I'm her equal, but I don't think I've ever meant any of the things I've said to her. I'd be a far worse person than I thought I was if I had meant any of the words I had told her._

"Did you?" I asked the question out of impulse._ I know I didn't mean any of what I've been saying the entire time, but I've angered her so many times before, maybe she means some of the things she's said._

She turned to me with a strange smile and said, "I'll leave that up to you to decide." _Ouch._ I nodded and looked away from her. _Wow, I sure pissed her off._ "So, um, how's your mom?"

_What? _I turned back to her with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Um, she's alright, I suppose."

"Still working?"

"Like a dog," I said with a sigh. "I think it's all she knows how to do anymore."

"Do you think we'll run into her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we'll be working at each other's houses a lot, so I just thought that maybe I'd get to see her."

"Kagome," I said, shaking my head slowly. "I'd be lucky if I was able to see her."

_It was true._ My mother, since the after my father died, piled all the work she could handle on to her schedule at her job, and when she was home, she locked herself into her room, working and making phone calls. Sometimes I walked in to say the usual "Hey, mom, how's it going?" but we rarely talked further than that._ I miss my mother, but I don't think I could ever miss her to the amount that she misses my father._

"Inuyasha… I didn't know." Kagome said in a voice so small, so fragile, it almost didn't seem like her.

"Yeah, well, now you do." I said sarcastically, with a halfhearted smile.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. It sounded sincere, but I couldn't really tell if she meant it. _She's probably a great actress, being part of the drama club and all. Plus, that hint about the insults didn't help me decipher her apology. However, I guess very deep down, I do hope she meant it._

The bell for the end of homeroom rang and the room immediately began to bustle. Higurashi stood from her chair and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. I rubbed my eyes, but didn't stand up just yet. I kind of wanted her to leave first and attempt to wake up._ It was going to be a very long day._

"So, who's house are we meeting up at? Mine or yours?" She asked, rearranging one of the notebooks in her bag.

"I guess we could meet at my house today. Uh, what exactly do you have planned?"

"Well, I was thinking we could find our way around the kiss scene at the end of the book, then maybe start writing out a new ending?"

"Oh, a kiss scene?" I heard a whisper in my ear and I flipped around to see who was eaves-dropping. However, when I turned, there was just an empty space beside me. _What the hell?_

"Inuyasha?" I heard Higurashi's voice call, but ignored it for the moment to make sure there wasn't somebody hiding somewhere.

"You'd better answer her, or she'll get suspicious." I heard the voice again, this time in the other ear. _Am I going nuts? Maybe it__'__s just my conscience? _Whatever it was, it was right. I needed to answer Kagome.

"Um, sure, that sounds great, Kagome." I said, slowly turning my head back to her. "I'll see you in English, so we can talk about this more." She gave me a skeptical look and nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll see you then." She walked out of the room, and once I was sure she was gone, I stood and looked around.

"Okay, who's the ass that was listening in on me, huh?" There must be someone here pulling a joke on me. _I can't be hearing voices on my own._

"Ass? How dare you!" I spun around, only to see nothing again. _What the hell is going on here? _"I am not an ass, Inuyasha, I just simply wanted to drop by and say 'hello'. Is that really such a crime?" _Hold on a second, I recognize that voice. No, no, it can__'__t be. It was just a dream! _"You know, it would help if you'd stop looking so surprised, as if you don't know who I am or where I am!" I turned my head slowly and looked on my shoulder to find a very angry looking flea, staring directly at me.

"Myoga?" _How is this happening?_

"The one and only."

"You're real?"

"I told you I was!"

"B-But, but then that means… Yesterday, when I fell out of the tree – "

"You went to the past. Your past. Well, not your past, it's also Ms. Higurashi's past, but since we're dealing with your life right now, I guess it's your past."

"I – This – This is insane!"

"Yes, that's true. It is insane, but sometimes the craziest things are the most life changing, and that is why I am here: to change your life. I don't have to repeat that speech that I gave you yesterday, do I?"

"Uh, no, no, it's still pretty fresh in my head."

"Excellent. Now, you should probably get to class before you're late. We've got a lot to do today after school, and we can't dilly dally. So, go on, go to your class."

I stared at the insect on my shoulder and nodded slowly. _I guess this really is happening. _I couldn't really fight the fact that there was a flea talking on my shoulder, but this is really happening and it's real and it's impossible, but maybe I should just accept it. _How long could I possibly keep fighting this until I believe it?_

"Okay, Myoga, I believe you. This is all happening and I'm ready to do whatever you need me to do."

"Well, I'm glad you're finally seeing my way. I really despised arguing with you, boy. It makes my job here far harder than it should be."

I picked up my book bag and threw it over my shoulder, my other shoulder, and looked down at the flea.

"Are you planning on staying there the whole day?"

"I'll hop off once you get to Math. Don't worry, no one will notice a thing." I nodded at his explanation and pushed in my chair.

"So am I the only one that can see you?"

"Actually no, others can see me. However, I'm very good at hiding myself so you won't need to worry about that either… Hey, what's that?" I looked down at the desk beside mine and went wide-eyed. The notebook read _English Honors_.

"Oh, crap…" I muttered. Suddenly, I heard footsteps near the door and I head snapped up with a very displeasing crack. "Myoga, hide!"

"Hide? Why?" _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. _I grabbed the insect with my fingers, and held him in my closed fist, despite his pleas. Seconds later, Higurashi stood in the door way.

"Hey, Takahashi, I think I – Yup, there it is." She caught sight of her notebook instantly and rushed over to it. She grabbed the notebook and then looked around the empty classroom, before looking at me with another skeptical look._ Kami, that look was getting annoying._ "Uh, how long have you been here?"

"I was just getting my stuff ready to go." I said, shoving my fist into my pocket, hoping she wasn't going to further interrogate me.

"You do realize that the bell is about to ring, right?"

"Yeah, well, I'm fine. Perhaps you should worry more about yourself, if you don't do that enough already."

"Funny," She said with a glare and I bit back a smirk. "I'll see you later, jerk." She said, turning on her heel and walking out. Strange, for a second there I thought I saw a smile start to form on her face. _Ah, who am I kidding? She hates my guts, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

I removed my fist from my pocket and opened my hand. The flea gasped, as if he had been suffocating in my grasp, and I rolled my eyes. After he caught his breath, however, he gave me a strange look.

"You know, just because you nearly choked me to death, it doesn't mean that I couldn't hear your conversation with her."

"Oh, really? Well, I'm glad my torture didn't affect your hearing."

"You like her, don't you?"

"You are truly disgusting, flea."

"Yes, perhaps, but I don't think you need much help in realizing your feelings."

"The only feeling I have for Kagome Higurashi is pure hate."

"I see you're still angry, but you like arguing with her, don't you?" I made no comment. _So what if I did like arguing with her? That doesn't mean anything. That just proves my point that I despise her with a passion._ "Yes, that's what I thought."

"Whatever, Myoga."

"You know, I think she likes it."

"Likes what?"

"Arguing with you, of course."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that. She loves getting on my nerves."

"There may be more to that than meets the eye."

"Perhaps, but I still think you're wrong."

"Whatever, you say boy. Whatever you say."

_I was right, it was going to be a very, **very** long day._

* * *

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	7. A Promise They Wish They Kept

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**

* * *

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

"Look, Higurashi, if you would just listen – "

"Listen to you? For what? You're just going to keep talking about the same mindless garbage that doesn't make sense." I let out a huff from my impatience._ Kami, she was so dense!_

Let me fill you in on what's going on: We're trying to find a way to work around the kiss scene. I suggested that we just don't mention the line at all and just have Romeo, that's me, chug down the poison and die a peacefully horrible death.

However, little miss bitch thinks it's a horrible idea and won't have any of it. She says we need to "fill in the void" with something just as good. I thought the whole idea of fixing this forsaken ending was just so we didn't have to meet each other's lips anytime soon. _Why does she always have to make things do damn complicated?_

"Well, what the hell do you suggest, boss?" I said, giving her a very annoyed look. _She was burning a hole through my patience._

"I think you should say the exact words that Romeo says," She said, with more sass then needed, might I add. "But, just don't kiss me."

"Now, you see, that makes no sense whatsoever."

"It can."

"Perhaps in your little twisted mind it does."

"A mind that is far superior than yours."

"Oh ho, you think so?"

"I'd bet my life on it."

"Then I hope you won't miss your life when it's gone. Then again, can't miss what you never had."

"Inuyasha! Are we ever going to get this damn thing done?" She exploded, giving me a hysterical look. I gritted my teeth, biting back my anger, and then letting out a sigh. _She was right._ We always did end up like this: fighting like caged animals.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but if you'd just for once listen to what I am saying! Look, that line was meant for the kiss. The line before that he hugs her, after talking about holding her body close to his. This line, he's talking about her lips, so you need a kiss! So, we should just omit the line from our script, give a valid explanation as to why we omitted the line, and then get a very well deserved grade." She looked at me with a strange look, as if she was contemplating on actually agreeing with me. Then, after about a minute, she nodded slowly.

"Okay, you're right. We do need to omit the line."

"Thank you." I said with a sigh and actually giving a genuine smile.

"But, I just think – "

"Oh, here we go." I fell back into my sofa and rubbed my eyes. _I just can't win with this girl. She won't let me win!_

"Hey, I listened to you and I do agree with you. So, can you at least listen to what I have to say before you start whining like a horse?" I removed my hands from my eyes and looked at her. _Did she just call me a horse? _Well, she was right about the listening. I sighed and sat up again.

"Okay, tell me what you got." I said with a sigh, but actually devoting my attention to her.

"I just think that there are different ways of expressing love of someone's lips other than kissing them…" She said, trailing off. I gave her a confused look.

"Okay…? So, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know… Maybe, just maybe you could maybe… Perhaps… I don't know I guess – "

"Kagome," I said with a laugh. "Come on, you can tell me. This is our project."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could… _touchmylips_." She said the final words so fast I almost didn't catch them.

"Uh… You want me to touch your lips?"

"Look, I know it's a stupid idea and, you know, now that I think about it, it is very stupid, but I was just thinking that going through the trouble of telling the teacher that we took out the line because of the kiss and all that stuff, I mean, why bother? This is much simpler and a little less gross."

I actually thought about her suggestion._ I mean, I guess it makes a little sense, right? And, hey, maybe the teacher well applaud us on finding a way out of that uh… Situation. Kami, I must be very tired if I actually think that anything that Higurashi says makes sense. What might be even crazier than her making sense… Is me actually siding with her._

"You know, I think you're idea is pretty good."

"Yeah, I know it – Wait, what?"

"It's good. It'll add affect to our ending… Without adding our lips together, if that makes sense."

"You like my idea?"

"Don't get cocky now."

"No, no, I'm just a bit surprised is all."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Uh, I feel pretty okay. Why?"

"Well, first, this morning you're gushing, and now you're siding with me, I mean – "

"Hey, I was not gushing."

"Well, you were a bit revealing."

"Well, you wanted to know if you'd see my mom, and you most likely will not, so there."

"Whatever." She said with a sigh. _Finally, that's done with. _She suddenly looked at me and smiled. "Thanks."

"Uh… For?"

"For finally listening to me."

"Well, just hope that I don't change my mind about anything."

"Hmm, maybe I should get you a contract to sign or something." I laughed, an actual, real laugh. _Wow, she got one out of me. I'm impressed._

"Yeah, might not be too bad of an idea." She smiled and turned back to her notebook, writing something down. _Kami, her and the notebook are almost inseparable._

"Why the heck do you write so much in that thing?" She turned to me and raised her eyebrow.

"Um, it's a notebook. That's kind of what they're for." She responded sarcastically with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it's like at the end of every conversation, you write something." Suddenly, something hit me and I smirked. "It's not a diary, is it?"

"What? Of course not!" She squealed loudly, shutting the notebook. I grinned.

"Alright, then, let me see what you're writing down."

"Hmm, how about a big, fat no?"

"Oh, that personal huh?" _This was kind of fun._

"It's not personal."

''Then why won't you let me see it?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I'm not done with what I'm writing down."

"What were you writing down?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Aw, come on, let me see!"

"Alright, alright, just shut up and don't laugh." She opened up the notebook to the page where she was writing. At the top it said in large letters: _**CONTRACT**_. Then there was the description: _I, Inuyasha Takahashi, hereby declare that I agree with Kagome Higurashi about the terms of our project. I will not change my mind nor will I cause her much fuss about this project anymore._ I gave her a bizarre look, but she refused to look at me.

"Oh, this is cute." I simply said, not realizing the grin that was plastered on my face.

"Shut up."

"Was this really necessary?"

"No, but I thought it would be silly."

"Well, you were definitely right about that." She sighed and grabbed the page, as if about to rip it. I don't know what it was, but I actually didn't want her to rip it out. _I think I actually wanted to sign it._ "Hold on," I said, stopping her from ripping out the paper. "Let's sign it." I said, smiling a bit.

"What?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Hey, maybe this'll actually keep us from fighting." We both laughed at that. There was no was a flimsy piece of paper was going to keep us from doing anything.

"Alright then." She said with a nod and a smile. "Are you sure you're okay?" I looked at her for a moment, pretending to actually think about how I was feeling.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Come on, let's sign it before I change my mind."

"I see what you did there."

"Eh, well, I try." She smiled and gave me her pen. I grabbed the notebook from her and signed my name at the bottom of the page. I gave her back the notebook and the pen, and she signed next to my name. She closed the notebook and smiled.

"That's that." I said, smiling slightly. _Wow, am I actually having fun with Kagome Higurashi? _"Seems like old times, doesn't it?" I blurted out the words before I could stop them. _Ah, shit. _I watched her hesitate for a moment, before nodding a bit.

"Yeah, I guess it does." _Well, this is uncomfortable as hell now. Kami, why did I have to open my mouth. Things would have been better off the way they were. Then again, all this awkwardness is her fault. _I felt a bit of anger rise up in me and I began to grit my teeth again. I don't usually get word vomit, but this was my chance to find out why she did what she did.

"Kagome – "

"I should get going."

"What?"

"It's almost time for me to leave. I've been here for a while and we did get some stuff done, right? Plus, my mom will get really pissed off if I don't get home before dinner."

"Oh, uh, okay then." She stood very quickly and gathered all of the things she had scattered across the coffee table in front of us. Before I could say anything else, she was already opening the door. I rushed up so that I could at least say good-bye.

She opened the door and walked outside, turning to me once she was out of my house.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked me in a soft voice.

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Oh, and try to get some sleep. I don't want to work with a zombie, again." I guess I could have said something mean, but, for once, I actually didn't feel like arguing with Kagome.

"Will do." I simply said with a nod. She smiled at me and then walked off my porch. I watched her walk down the path to my house and turn the corner until I couldn't see her figure anymore.

"Damn." I whispered to myself. After four years of constant bickering between the two of us, I finally had the chance to figure out why she destroyed our great friendship, and she completely blows me off and leaves.

She's just as horrible as I thought she was. For a split second, I actually thought she was still that great girl I knew for years.

_I guess people really do change for the worse._

_Kagome's P.O.V_

"Kagome? Is that you?" I heard my mother's voice from all the way in the kitchen as I walked through the door of my house. _She really follows that stereotype of women belonging in the kitchen. It's really bad, she really shouldn't do that._

"Yeah, mom, it's me." I answered as I placed my stuff on top of my coffee table. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. My mother turned to me and gave me a smile.

"So, how was it? Did you have fun?" _How do I even begin to explain how I feel?_

"As fun as it could be." I answered simply. _Too many details is a bad idea._

"Kagome, you could lighten up." I laughed at that. My mom hated not hearing a full story.

"It was okay. We did some stuff and solved some issues."

"You make it sound like you're both CSI agents." I smiled at my mother's moderately good humor. No matter how bad her jokes are, they do make me feel better.

"I think we did good work."

"Okay, well, if that's all you're going to give me." She said with a sigh as she turned on the stove. I shook my head, still smiling. "Are you going to wash up?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, standing from my chair. "I'm going to shower, I'll help set the table when I'm done."

"Don't take too long. You know how your grandfather gets when he's hungry. He starts telling his stories."

"Don't worry, I'll be quick." I said with a laugh before walking up the stairs. Oh, I really love my mom. How can someone say maybe ten sentences to me and already make me feel better? Even when I have these strange and horribly familiar feeling swirling around inside me. _Oh Kami, why is he doing this again? It isn't fair._

I walked into my room and eyed my nightstand. I bit my lip tentatively. _I probably shouldn't_, I thought to myself as I walked over to the table. I removed the drawer from the table and looked at the paper that lay in the space where the drawer was. I placed the drawer on my bed and grabbed the very old paper, smiling sadly. I opened it slowly and felt all types of emotions just wash over me.

_**FRIENDSHIP CONTRACT**_

_I, Inuyasha Takahashi, do swear to be Kagome Higurashi's best friend, for as long as we both shall live. I promise to never give up on our friendship, not matter what happens._

I felt my eyes begin to sting and I put the letter back where it belonged.

_It was for the best_, I told myself. _Just keep telling yourself that Kagome, and everything will be okay._

_If only that were true._

* * *

_A/N: Wow, that was a lot of writing. I mean, not a lot, but well... A lot. I just feel like you guys deserve another chapter because holy crap if you stuck with me for this long then bless you. Seriously guys, I don't even know how I have reviews with the way I'm updating. I feel so horrible that I can't update a story like a regular person and you're all just so great and so supportive with your reviews it really makes me feel super-duper special and I just wanted to take the time to thank all of you for keeping up with the story. Thanks so much you guys, I hope I won't disappoint you guys any further as far as updating!**  
**_

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	8. Tough Guy's Getting Soft

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**

* * *

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

"Okay, so exactly what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to jump off this branch."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"That you needed to jump off the branch?"

"No, that you're crazy." I felt Myoga's heated stare on me as I looked down at the distance between the floor and myself. _Was he seriously expecting me to do this?_

"You weren't hurt the last time, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, but I was unconscious and confused."

"Well, this time, you'll be awake and aware. All you have to do is jump and I promise you'll safely land on your own two feet."

"On my own two feet? Do you know what a fall like that could do to my own two feet if I landed on them?"

"Yes, I'm well aware, but the time travel process is a little different with landing. It'll be like floating down on a parachute, I promise. You will land safely."

"Yeah, sure, safely to my death."

"Boy, do you think I would lie to you when I am on your shoulder, falling with you?"

"Yes! You're the only safe one here!"

"I could just as easily get the cat back up here and attack you again." I huffed angrily and looked back to the ground. _Like floating down on a parachute, huh? Well, what have I got to lose, besides my life?_

"You're sure that I won't have any broken bones?"

"Cross my microscopic heart." I gulped and sighed. I slammed my eyes shut. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Okay, floating down on a parachute, floating, floating... _I tipped myself over the edge and felt the powerful wind blow in my face and through my hair. "Myoga, where's my parachute?!"

"Just a little more speed, Inuyasha!" I heard the flea yell. _Speed__?!_

"Speed?! Myoga!" I put my arms in front of my face. My heart was pounding in my ears and my stomach felt like it was actually falling out of me. _Wow, I wasn't expecting to die like this_. _ I guess my only regret is - _

Suddenly, it felt like I had stopped falling. Everything felt stable. _This must be what death is like. _I uncovered my face and looked at my surroundings. Everything around me was a deep indigo color and very starry like, almost like space, except lighter.

"Am I dead? Is this heaven?" I continued looking around, and it was then that I realized I was floating.

"No, Inuyasha, this is not heaven and you are not dead."

"Oh, well, that's a relief. Plus, this place seems too empty and dull to be heaven."

"Idiot, we are in time."

"Hey, I am no idiot, and what do you mean time? What time?"

"We are in no time and in all time at the same time."

"... You lost me after the second time."

"We are traveling through many times at a very high-speed, but it seems slow to us because we're going so fast."

"Okay, I get it now. So, then, how long left is there to get to where we need to be."

"Hm... I'd say about two seconds."

"What?" Just as the question left my mouth, I saw the ground beneath me and landed with a thud, falling chest first. I was still at least five feet in the air. _Damn flea and his lack of details. _

"And we're here!" Myoga announced very obviously. I grunted and pushed myself up from the ground.

"You forgot to mention how far up we were from the ground, you conniving, little bug."

"You had better watch your tongue boy or I'll stop helping you with your problem." _Can't tell if that would be considered a blessing or not. _I sat on my knees and wiped the dirt off my shirt.

"Alright, alright. So, what's this memory about?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"You know, you'd be a more enjoyable person if you'd stop tip toeing around my questions?"

"You think so? Well, it's a shame I don't quite care much for being an enjoyable person." I grumbled a curse under my breath and walked over to the bushes that had hidden me during the last memory.

It didn't take long for the younger Higurashi and I to scurry into the backyard and start talking. They looked older than the last memory; I could kind of see that by the way they talked and acted. There was way more sexual tension. The thought sent a shiver down my spine, and I couldn't tell if it was because the thought if Higurashi now disgusts me, or that I just remembered how in love I was with my arch-enemy.

Perhaps I should explain a little: After 6th grade, things between Kagome and I got a bit... Intense. All the sexual tension between us and feelings rose to a very intoxicating level, and I guess that ended up being our demise in the end.

"Hey, how old am I here?" I whispered carefully to Myoga, although I doubt the two would even hear me if I spoke in a normal voice with how caught up they were with each other.

"I'd say about the middle of your 8th grade year, maybe fourteen years old?"

"Yeah, sounds about right. Looks about right, too." I stared at the scene a bit more and grunted with annoyance when I realized what memory this was. "You sure do know how to pick 'em, Myoga."

"I take pride in my choice of memories." He said proudly as we continued watching the scene.

"Hey, you've been kind of off today." The fourteen year old spoke, his voice much depper than the twelve-year old's. _Geez, I matured fast. _"Something wrong?" He asked, taking a seat against the tree.

"Yeah, well, I think you'd be kind of off, too, if you heard a rumor circling around the school having to do with you." The girl responded in an annoyed voice as she stomped over to the gangly, old swing. Kagome was pretty mature too. Very, uh... developed. Back then we seemed like a perfect pair. _However, back then, a lot of things seemed perfect._

"Rumor? What rumor?" My past self spoke defensively, almost enough to make me smile. I used to be very protective of her.

"You haven't heard? Are you sure you're not living under a rock?" The girl mocked, with a smirk. A smirk like that back then would have driven me crazy, and I'm sure it's driving him crazy right now.

"No, I have not heard and no, I do not live under a rock." He responded sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. She smiled, but he was seeing right through her, just as I remembered, and I remember seeing sadness. "Tell me what's going on."

"Well," She started with a sigh, before sitting down on the swing. "Apparently, there's this rumor going around that Koga likes me."

"Really?" He acted surprised, but I knew he was feeling angry, and, above all, jealous.

"Yup, and now there's this other rumor that I like him and he's going to ask me on a date and all this crap and it's just so annoying."

"Well, don't go out with him!" I almost laughed out loud at the out burst. _Geez, I was also pretty impulsive._

"What?" She asked, looking to the boy with a confused look.

"I mean, you know, if you want this stuff to stop." The boy responded, very shakily, too.

"Inuyasha, you're missing the point here." Kagome said, rolling her eyes. Now that I look at her from a different point of view, it seems like she was about to smile, even blush.

"Sorry, sorry. Uh, go on."

"Look, I'm not going to go out with him. I've already talked to him and he's agreed to help me set the others straight. Plus, I don't even have a thing for Koga. He kind of looks like a barbarian." The fourteen year old boy laughed with relief and then sighed.

"Yeah, plus you two wouldn't be good together, anyways." He insterted, and I almost smacked myself in the face at the horrible decision.

"Yeah, definitely." Kagome said with a nod and a smile.

"He's arrogant and rude and he doesn't know how to give a decent compliment - ever." _Oh, Kami, I could have gone on forever about nothing._

"I think his compliments are fine." She insisted, raising an eyebrow and giving a confused smile.

"Are you kidding me? I even feel insulted sometimes!" The boy insisted back, standing up as he did so.

"Hey, I thought Koga was your best friend. Why in the hell are you so quick to tell me all of this?" She inquired, standing up as well and adding some extra sass by putting her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about? I thought it was common knowledge. He's my friend, yeah, but I can't hide the truth." Suddenly, the girl smirked, and even now my stomach flipped because of what I knew, back then and now, was to come.

"Wait, a second... You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know," She said, approaching the boy with the same smirk on her face. A smirk I realize now that must have meant that she knew she had me where she wanted me. _Clever wench. _"Why don't you tell me, tough guy?"

"I-I can't tell you something when I don't even know what you're going on about!" He protested weakly, and I shook my head at the weakness. She turned and the boy instantly was filled with relief.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm interested in someone else, anyways." I could see the smile on her face, and I believe a slight blush, too.

"What? Who?!"

"I'll tell you... If you can beat me to the top!" She laughed, scrambling up the tree.

"What! Kagome, get back here! That's not fair! Kagome!" The boy ran up after her, but I remember the outcome and sighed.

My head suddenly gave a painful pound and I clutched it, shutting my eyes as well. It was only a slight pain, and it was only that one pound. When I reopened my eyes, the fourteen year olds were gone and I was on the ground. I scratched my head as I looked around.

"Well that was fun." Myoga commented cheerfully, and I sudddenly wondered if I had committed a crime against fleas and this was my punishment.

"Hey, how come it hurts getting back here and I can never see."

"Well, that's because I have to use a power that's kind of harmful to humans."

"Power?"

"Oh, yeah. It comes with the job."

"This is absoluely ridiculous."

"It is not! It's a great privelage." The flea insisted. "Anyways, I should probably get going, you have to start acting with Ms. Higurashi in a few minutes."

"She can't be coming over already. She's not that precise about time."

"She's almost at the front door." I gave the flea a skeptical look and then smirked.

"You're bluffing."

"Do you really want to judge the wisdom of a flea who works with time." _Crap, he has a point. _

However, I still stood and looked at the front and froze when I saw Higurashi rumaging through her messenger bag for something near the steps of my house. I rushed inside, almost slipping as I ran to the door because I had my socks on. I threw the door open and saw Higurashi standing there, whose face had become suddenly surprised as she held her fist up to knock on the door.

"Hey, Kagome." I said, trying not to seem breathless.

"Uh... Hi." She responded, still quite shocked. I tried to regain my composure as best I could while she got over her shock. "How'd you know I was here?"

"You knocked on the door." I lied, finally breathing normally.

"No, I didn't. I was about to and then - wait, were you spying on me?" She inquired curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"No, why would you say that?"

"I don't know," She said, placing a hand on her hip. "Why don't you tell me, tough guy?" A shiver ran down my spine at the familiarity of her attitude. _Sheesh, you'd think she'd come up with a better line after all these years. _

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied again, but it wasn't as weak as the one my fourteen year old self told. "Could you just come inside so we can do this thing?" She looked at me, her eyes squinting a little as she did.

"There's something different about you. I don't know what it is, but it's something."

"Yeah, well, when you figure it out, share it with me, would ya?" She rolled her eyes and stepped inside as I closed the door behind her. It was then that I realized that Myoga was no longer on my shoulder. _Must've hopped off after I came inside. _I shrugged and walked into the living room after Higurashi.

"Alright, so what've you got for us today?"

_Third Person P.O.V._

Myoga had called upon the cat after he hopped off of Inuyasha's shoulder. In his rush, Inuyasha hadn't realized that he left the back door open, so Myoga once again commanded the cat to enter the household and hide behind the kitchen counter to watch the two, or rather listen.

Kagome's observation to Inuyasha's change caused a smile to appear across Myoga's face as he continued to listen and watch the two approach the living room. Fortunately, Inuyasha's kitchen was only a few feet away, which was enough distance to watch them safely without being noticed.

_She's right, _Myoga thought to himself. _He is changing. He's learning to accept her into his life again. They still argue too much, but it seems like to them that it's the only way they can communicate, and they seem to like it. I just wonder how much longer it will be before they actually don't stop each other from getting along and actually accept that they enjoy each other's company. Ah, well, it's still a free show._

_But, I've got a feeling things are going to take a very juicy turn._

* * *

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	9. Too Close for Comfort

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**

_A/N: HAI EVERYONE! Just wanted to say hi and thanks to all the people who are keeping up with the story! I read every single review and you don't know how happy I get seeing all the feedback. You guys are amazing! Thanks so much!_

_Which brings me to another thing I wanted to say. I receive all of my reviews through via e-mail first and I realized a week ago as I was re-reading some that a few of them didn't process and get to me and I actually got a question for the story! One of the only times I get a question and I see it now. Marvelous :/_

_Anyways, here's the question: Does this have something to do with Kikyo or did Inuyasha and Kagome have some sort of fight?_

_~SPOILER ALERT: DON'T GO ANY FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT A SPOILER~_

_1) I was pondering over bringing in Kikyo, but I decided against it. I want Kikyo to be in a better story where she would fit easier. _

_2) Eh, lol, this is a very complicated question to answer. Yes, you could say they did but I don't want to disclose to much info that would spoil the story. Yes, they did fight, and that's all there is to that!_

_Oh, and I also got a question for Chapter 7 saying: What? I could answer what you want to know but I need you to be a bit more specific... You could also PM me if you want the question answered privately or something..._

_Okay, well, I've delayed you guys long enough. On with the story!_

* * *

_Third Person P.O.V._

"Arms, take your last embrace!" Inuyasha spoke emotionally as he held a seemingly life less Kagome close to him. She laid limply in his lap as he continued the final words that belonged to his character. "And, lips, oh you the doors of breath," He spoke uneasily as he began lifting his hand towards her face. With a single finger, he touched her cheek and slowly tried to make his way to her lips. However, he stopped half way and sighed. "Kagome, I don't think I can do this."

Kagome opened her eyes and glared at him. "Seriously? You're backing out now? But we've gotten so far already!"

"Yeah, I know that, but maybe we should just skip the lip touching?" Inuyasha suggested quietly, a blush appearing on his face. He released her as she sat up angrily, but still in his lap.

"You said it was a good idea a week ago! Plus, you did sign that contract." She argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well, it was easier said than done. I mean, don't you feel at least a little strange?"

"Well, of course I do, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for this project."

"Well, it's a really big sacrifice, Kagome."

"Pfft, you're just a wimp." Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"And you're taking this too far."

"No, I'm not." Kagome insisted, inching towards his face to add emphasis.

"Yes, you are." Inuyasha countered, also inching closer.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, Kagome, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Inuyasha ended the arguement because Kagome had stopped her protests. She was somewhat red, and at first he assumed it was because she was angry and yelling. However, her facial expression didn't look angry. In fact, she looked very surprised. It was then he realized how close they had gotten to each other's faces, and it made his stomach flip when he felt her breath shaky breath on his lips.

She jumped back out of his lap and he stared at her, his heart pounding in his ears and blood rushing to his cheeks.

Kagome crawled back a bit more, making sure to set a safe distance between the two of them. The image of his lips was still fresh in her mind, and it made her stomach do more flips than a cheerleader. She hoped that he hadn't realized that she had stared at his lips longer than she should have been. Actually, she shouldn't have stared at them at all.

"Um, how about we pick this up tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked weakly, standing up from his living room floor. He walked over to her and offered his hand to help her up, something he wouldn't have usually done, but after what had just happened, offering his help seemed harmless. She took his hand and pulled herself up.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kagome agreed quickly, but then shook her head. "Actually, can we just put off the acting for a bit and just focus on the new ending?"

"That sounds ten times better than my idea." Inuyasha agreed with a sigh of relief.

After many awkward minutes of cleaning up, Inuyasha walked Kagome to his front door.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said, his hand reluctantly on the door knob, although he refused to admit that he didn't exactly want Kagome to go home yet.

"Yeah, see you." Kagome responded shortly, still unable to look him in the face.

"Uh, are you sure you don't want me to walk you home or something? I mean, it's kind of dark out there and I wouldn't want anything - I mean, your mother would be worried if something happened to you." Inuyasha stuttered, feeling his heart pound against his chest again.

"No, I think I'll be okay." Kagome said quickly, hiding a blush while she stared at the floor. Inuyasha opened the door and watched as Kagome walked out of his house, turned the corner, and disappeared. He shut the door and let out a huge sigh.

"Well," Inuyasha stiffened and became quickly infuriated when he recognized the voice. "That was eventful."

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

"Of course you were watching." I responded to the flea, who was standing on my kitchen counter with a smirk on his tiny features.

"I bet you would have liked it if it had been even more eventful." He said deviously, and I felt myself blushing because I couldn't exactly deny it.

_Kami, what was happening to me? _These past few days I've been very out of character, especially with Kagome._ I'm even calling her Kagome in my thoughts! I can't even remember the last time I called her Higurashi. It's sounds so foreign now._

_What's even worse is that I can't even remember the last time I insulted her properly. Every time I try, I falter and forget my insults and the two of us end up talking about other stuff._ Like three days ago, we were actually communicating like normal people, and we were laughing, too. For once, it actually felt good to not insult her or treat her like an enemy.

_I can't even explain this new change that's going on. We still argue, but not as much and we usually come to an agreement at the end of our arguments, which I'm actually happy about._

_I haven't forgotten about all the things that have happened between Kagome and I, but I ju_st can't seem to be the person I've been for the past four years of this war, and... A small part of me doesn't want to be that person anymore.

_This isn't about me liking her, because I don't. I just think that maybe it's time to bury the past a bit. Better now than never right?_

"Shut up, flea." I muttered, walking over to the couch. The flea jumped and landed on my shirt and made his way up to his usual spot on my shoulder.

"Aw, come on. I'm just teasing you." Myoga joked in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly in the mood to be teased." I admitted and I plopped down on the couch.

"It wasn't that bad, Inuyasha. Nothing happened, after all."

"Yeah, and I'm very thankful for that."

"Really?" Myoga asked, sounding unconvinced, as usual.

"Yes! Look, I think I'm actually finally getting over this grudge I've had on Kagome, and the last thing I need is to kiss her and have both our feelings mixed up again."

"I see... Inuyasha, you're being very mature about this. I'm glad you're trying to change your ways."

"Yeah, well, I guess I have you to thank for that, right?"

"Eh, well, all I did was give you flashbacks. It was you that needed to truly change yourself."

"Well, thanks anyways."

"No problem, it's my job... Inuyasha, you know, it wouldn't be a crime if you had wanted to kiss her."

"I didn't want to kiss her, Myoga. We were thrown into that situation completely by accident."

"No, yes, of course, I know that, but it's only human nature to be attracted to the opposite sex like that."

"Myoga, I'm not attracted to her in that way. I just want to be her friend." The thought of being her friend actually felt good, although I think I'm already at that point. _It just hasn't been made official, I guess._

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying it's okay."

"Well, thanks, but there's no need." I responded, although there was this strange feeling now that I think about it, and I didn't want to admit it but as I thought about the scenario between Kagome and I, the only feeling I could feel was regret. _What was I regretting? I'm not sure, but half of me hoped that I wasn't regretting kissing Kagome while the other half was rooting for me to admit that I do regret nothing happening._

_Kami, I need to get my feelings sorted out before I explode._

_The Next Day..._

_Wanna know what's worse than sitting awkwardly at a desk? Sitting awkwardly at a desk and finding a way to sort out something that happened, but knowing that it's going to end up just as awkward as you sitting there, waiting impatiently._

_And just when things were finally getting better between us - BAM! Hormones. It's probably what really killed the dinosaurs. All the girl and boy dinosaurs were probably getting along just fine until all this sexual tension was created. _I chuckled deeply and sighed. _I'm going crazy._

"Hey." I jumped slightly at the sound of Kagome's voice. I heard her snicker and grumbled a curse under my breath.

"Why so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy. It's just early, that all. You'd be jumpy too if someone snuck up on you."

"Inuyasha, I did not sneak up on you," She said with a smile as she sat down beside me. "You could have seen me walk through the door if you'd been paying attention."

"Yeah, that's what they all say before they cut your throat."

"Ugh, that's gruesome!"

"Are you saying you'd be a nice ninja?"

"Definitely, I'd strangle them and be very clean about."

"Well, I'll definitely keep that in mind if you're ever standing behind me again." She smiled and grabbed her notebook.

"You should, I'm dangerous."

"Oh, that's very attractive." I said half sarcastically, with a smirk. She laughed and opened up her notebook.

"Alright, enough dirty talk. Let's get back to business."

"Speaking of business," I said, clearing my throat slightly. She didn't look at me, and I assumed that meant that she knew what I was about to bring up. _Clever wench. _"About what happened yesterday - "

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Things yesterday got a little... Too close for comfort... Literally."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a laugh. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What?" The bell rang and the room began to bustle as people left the classroom. Kagome grabbed her book and stood from her seat.

"Talk to you later, okay?"

"What? No! Kagome!" Out of reflex, I stood up and grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked at me confused, and I also sensed she was getting a little annoyed. I let her go and stepped around the desks to get in front of her. "I just wanted to say that yesterday is not what you think."

"You mean that it wasn't just another one of our heated arguments that we usually have about everything?"

"Uh," My face must have dropped a few inches. "Actually, that's exactly what I think it was..."

"Alright then, can I go to class now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and a smile on her face. I scratched the back of my head and grinned weakly.

"Yeah, I guess you can." _Well, that didn't go as planned. _

"Okay, well, I'll see you later." She walked out of the room, and left me there quite confused. I mean, I was pretty sure that her behavior yesterday was because of how close we had gotten. _She's kind of... Under-reacting about this... Or maybe I'm just over reacting?_ _Geez, when did I become such a drama queen? ... Drama king... Humph._

_Kagome's P.O.V._

As soon as I got out of that classroom, I rushed to my next period: Business._ Kami, I almost didn't make it out of there alive. Being in the drama club really does pay off, I don't think Inuyasha suspected a thing._

_Oh, of course I felt something! We were inches - No, __**centimeters**__ away from each other's faces! I haven't been that close to a person's lips since... Well, since him, but I'm not about to go off admitting something like that - __**Especially**__ not __**that.**_

Yet another image of that night flashed in my mind and I felt my stomach drop again._ It's been doing that all day and I really wish it would stop because I'm getting so used to it that I might start liking it, and I can't like it, especially when this gut-wrenching feeling was provoked by Inuyasha._

_He just had to go off and argue with me while we were doing an intimate scene! Why couldn't we have argued in the kitchen, or - or on a cliff! Why couldn't that have happened maybe after the project, where it wouldn't interfere or delay our work? Or maybe it could have happened four years ago, after - ... Well, that's a different story. A very confusing and awfully sad story._

I turned the corner and walked into the classroom and all the way into the back where I usually sat. I sat down with a sigh and leaned my head on to the hand that was propped up by my elbow.

_Why now, Kami? Why? Just when I started feeling like I could finally get away from him for good. I'm graduating in less than a month and leaving off to college in the fall. So, why throw me into this whirlwind of familiar emotions again? Why can't he and I just both... Move on?_

I smiled to myself and shook my head. _I can't imagine moving on from him. Not really, anyways. I mean, how does someone even begin to move on from the thing that made your childhood the best it could ever be? I have to admit, even when I did hate him, I kind of just wanted to go back to the beginning and start over and prevent what happened from happening._

_Hmm... Funny... I just said when I did hate him... I guess I really don't hate him anymore. Actually, we've been getting along pretty well. I thought it was going to be unbearable, but it's actually pretty fun - arguments included. He was right about what he said; the whole 'Seems like old times.' It really does... And after what happened yesterday, it's starting to feel like it, too..._

The full class had finally assembled into the room, and the class started. However, since it was the end of the year, the teacher stopped teaching and let the class 'quietly talk', which basically meant talk all you want, just shut up if one of my colleagues come in. A few students from outside also sometimes came into the classroom, but they had to have a pass from a teacher, of course.

I usually took this time to catch up on things I'm already caught up on. _I know what you're thinking: Kagome 'the Workaholic' Higurashi._ _Well, I'm not a workaholic. I can be a party animal! I can be fun... I'm just bored, that's all._

"Hey, girl!" I heard a voice call to me. I looked up and grinned.

"Hey! What're you doing here?"

* * *

_A/N: And that's chapter 9? Wondering who the person is? You could tell me in a review who you think it is! If you get it right, I'll give you a spoiler for the next adventure that Inuyasha goes on with Myoga!_

_Oh, and sorry for the Kagome gushing part but I was really emotional after reading this "Adventure Time" comic on deviantart. Anyone else out there like Adventure Time? No? Just me? Okay..._

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	10. So, it's a Date?

******Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**

* * *

_Kagome's P.O.V._

"You better not be cutting class, Sango." I warned playfully, eyeing her with a smirk.

"Me? Skip? How could you say such a thing!" Sango responded with a smile, taking a seat in one of the empty desks near me. "There was a substitute teacher in class today, and he let me slip out."

"Ha, well it's about time someone came and visited me! I was starting to feel left out, as you can see."

"Oh? I can't imagine how you'd feel left out when you've got Inuyasha to talk to everyday." She teased me with a wink. _Ugh, not this again._

Sango always loved the idea of Inuyasha and I as a couple, and, in our youth, every time I talked about him, her ideas of us together only grew. _It was kind of unhealthy really._

She was kind of skeptical about it in the beginning, but after a while, she really warmed up to Inuyasha. Even during our war, I think she talked to him often, and even then, I was kind of glad that my war with Inuyasha hadn't ruined Sango's relationship with him.

You see, before our friendship was made public in the 6th grade, Inuyasha and I treated each other like enemies. It was kind of fun, because it was pretend, but the reason for hiding it now seems so unclear. I hated lying to Sango but I think I hated the thought of people judging my friendship with a boy equally as much. Everything turned out better after I let out the truth, thankfully.

All Inuyasha and I had to deal with were the rumors and whispers about us being together. _Sometimes, I didn't even mind hearing the rumors. I enjoyed them more than I should have, and sometimes I wished they were true..._ _But that was then and this was now and I would be lucky if I could even keep the small friendship I had with Inuyasha after our tension filled rehearsal._

"Sango," I said with a laugh. "Come on, you know him and I aren't like that."

"Yeah, but a girl can hope, can't she?" She said with a wink as I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of which, you two seem pretty cozy now, as opposed to two weeks ago."

"Yeah, well it was a bit of a necessity for this project."

"But I doubt having a meeting everyday is a necessity."

"I just want to make sure he doesn't slack off."

"Oh, come on, Kagome! We've known Inuyasha forever, and even when you did hate him, you can't deny that he wasn't a hard worker."

"Well, things change!"

"Yeah, but change isn't always for the worse."

"Well, you'll have to excuse me if I don't believe you right away." Sango gave a defeated sigh and I smiled at the victory.

"... Are you sure you don't like him even just a little?" _Shoulda seen that one coming._

"Sango - "

"Okay, okay, just checking," She said with a laugh. "But, seriously Kagome, Inuyasha still is the same boy, y'know, and if you were feeling a little 'flustered' around him, it's understandable. I mean, after all, you did have the biggest crush on him, so it's - "

"Sango, I do not have a crush on him and I am not flustered." I lied at the last part, but she was pushing it.

"You're not?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes? You are flustered? Ha, I knew it!"

"No, I meant yes to your no." I said, biting the inside of my lip from the aggravation of this game.

"Oh... so no?"

"Yes!"

"Ha!"

"Sango!"

"Alright, alright, I'm finished." She said laughing while I fought back the need to slap my forehead. Sango was a really silly girl, but when she wanted you to admit something, she'll stop at nothing. She'll squeeze it out of you like that last bit of toothpaste in the tube._ Poor toothpaste._

"All I'm saying is that denial is not a river in Egypt."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can keep something from me, but you can't keep it from yourself."

"Crazy talk is coming out of your mouth right now."

"Perhaps, but you know I'm right." _Denial, pfft. I'm not denying anything. I do not have a crush on Inuyasha Takahashi. Nope, there's no way that I could like someone as rude and arrogant... but sometimes sweet and charming, with a nice smile. Oh, Kami, no..._

"Well, I don't have a crush..." I muttered while I attempted to silence the crazy voices in my head.

"Well, you may not have a crush on him, but he probably has a crush on you, and you're just breaking his heart with the rejection."

"Sango, get real. He doesn't have a crush on me."

"How are you so sure? You know, you're the only person he's talked to all week."

"Oh, and how do you know that?" I asked with a smirk. "Could it be that maybe Miroku told you?"

"So, what if he did? Don't turn this around on me, we're still talking about Inuyasha, whether you like it or not." Sango argued back, blushing slightly. I grinned at the small victory.

"I'm not turning anything, you're the one that brought up the information."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, I've got an idea. How about we make a bet?"

"What? Sango, I don't - "

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun." _Fun, she says. I can still hear grandpa's screams as I ran away with markers in my hand. Last bet I lost, I had to color his face like a clown's - with permanent marker. He had a red nose for about a week, but I couldn't tell then if it was because of the marker or because he was still that angry. Yeah, that was fun, Sango._

"Okay, fine." I agreed, hoping I didn't regret it.

"Great. Okay, I bet that Inuyasha is going to ask you out this week. If I win, you have to say yes to the date."

"Okay, fine." I said with confidence. _There was no way that Inuyasha was asking me out. Not in this lifetime._ "And if you lose?"

"If I lose, I will tell you something I haven't told anyone yet."

"Oh ho, deep, dark secrets on the line? It's a bet, Sango." I said with a smirk. We shook hands in agreement. Starting now, the bet was on. "I can't wait until I hear this juciness."

"Ha ha! Oh Kagome, you know I never lose a bet." Sango said with a grin.

"Well, things are about to change, Sango." _And this time, for the better._

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

"Myoga! I thought you were going to stop popping up in my life while I was in school!" I hissed, looking up every few seconds to make sure that no one saw me talking to my shoulder.

"When did I agree to that?" The flea asked incredulously.

"Oh, nevermind. Why are you here?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to know what we would be doing tomorrow."

"No, I like surprises." I muttered quickly looking around, sighing in relief as I saw the people closest to me already asleep. I relaxed a bit and turned more attention to what the flea was saying.

"Aw, you're not even a little curious?"

"Nope, no curiosity here," I said simply. "But don't I get a break from this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've traveled for a few days already. Can't I get a day off?"

"Hm, well I never really thought of it. I guess you could if you had a valid excuse."

"Valid excuse? You mean keeping my sanity isn't a valid excuse?"

"Afraid not. Time from work is very serious where I come from." I grumbled a curse under my breath, deciding against arguing with the flea about his crazy customs. _I'd better find something to do, and fast, because I need to get away from this flea. _

The teacher let my class out early, due to the fact that he felt everyone's anticipation to leave, and every student rushed out of the classroom, including me. _Walking down the hallway while I 'talked to myself' won't make me look too crazy._

"Okay, so you're saying if I get something to do, I can get some time to myself?"

"That's correct."

"Okay, well, what am I allowed to do?" I asked, suddenly stopping in front of a bulletin board. _There it was: my escape._ The flea didn't notice me stop because he kept talking about my possibilities.

"Well, you could have a sport to go play," I heard him say as I approached the flier that read: _William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet, this week's Revival Theater movie. Every night at 8 PM. Come watch a classic!_

The fliers for the town's Revival Theater were always posted on this bulletin and they were updated weekly, meaning that this is still showing at the theater! _This is perfect!_

"Or you could have a meeting with your teacher," Myoga continued, completely oblivious to the fact that I had taken the magical flier, folded it, and shoved it into my pocket.

"Or have a date?" I interrupted with a smirk. _What I am about to do will be both very fun, and very difficult._

"What?" Myoga asked, his voice sounding very shocked.

"I've got a date." I said proudly, trying to hide the lie.

"Oh, really?" The flea asked, his voice going from surprised to unconvinced very fast. "With whom?"

"With whom do you think?" The flea was quiet for several seconds, which aggravated me. _Did he think I couldn't get a date?! _"With Kagome, of course!"

"Oh! Well, why didn't you say so, boy? Nicely d - Wait a second..." _Oh crap... _"How come you didn't tell me before?"

"What? Do I have to share every detail of my life with you?"

"No, but it just seems like something you would have mentioned during our field trips."

"Well, it was kind of sudden."

"More like it's about to be kind of sudden."

"What?"

"You haven't asked her yet, have you?" Myoga accused loudly, and I felt my ear drum pound painfully.

"Ah, alright, I haven't asked her yet!"

"Ha!"

"But that doesn't mean that I won't!"

"What? You're not going to ask her out!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" I turned the corner swiftly, and smirked when I heard the flea yelp at the sudden change of pace. I walked down hallway after hallway to get to Kagome's History class, which, by the way, is on the other side of the school.

How do I know she's in History? I've been on messages to her class a couple of times this year, and every time I got in there, I always caught a glance at her signature scowl. _Heh, it's pretty cute, actually. Well for her, I mean. Not that she's ugly, I mean - Oh, just shut up, Inuyasha._

Anyways, Myoga continued silent for a while longer as I walked to my destination. _Looks like I've finally shut that flea up!_

"You know, I think it was very cute how you picked Kagome as your first choice of a girl to go out with."

"What? What are you going on about, flea?"

"I'm just saying, you could have picked another girl, I'm sure you know a few others. I wasn't assuming you'd go out with Kagome. I guess she really is on your mind, after all."

"Shut up, Myoga." I muttered as I felt my face get hotter. _Okay, so what if I'm thinking about her a little more than I used to before. I see her everyday, and I go back to the past to see her again before going back to my time and seeing her again for a project, so of course I'm going to think about her!_

The bell rang and various classroom doors swung open. I walked a bit faster to get to Kagome's classroom before the hallways got too crowded. When I finally got there, the door was still closed.

"Okay, Myoga, you'd better hide."

"Right!" He said, and I felt his small feet make their way to the back of my neck, while I bit back the urge to laugh at the ticklish feeling.

About a minute later, Kagome walked out of the classroom, and beside her was her best friend, and my good friend, Sango. _What was she doing here? Oh, Kami, I have to do this in front of Sango. Crap, but if I back out, Myoga won't believe that I asked her out later. Oh, Kami, why?_

"Hey, Kagome." I said to get her to notice me. She turned to me, and her eyes widened immediately. _Geez, she doesn't need to be so shocked. _"Hey, Sango." I greeted the girl beside her with a smile. Sango was a really great girl. I always got along with her, but I guess I have Kagome to thank for that.

"Inuyasha, hi." Sango said happily with a grin. I looked over to Kagome, who still looked very shocked.

"Hi." She said softly, clearing her throat afterwards. "I, uh, didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I caught that. You looked almost scared." I heard Sango giggle and I furrowed my eye brows. _Was there something going on? _Kagome shot her a glare before turning back to me with an equally confused face.

"So, uh, what are you doing over here?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Sango added with a smirk while she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing over here?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask Kagome something." I said simply, hoping Sango would take the hint.

"What is it?" Sango asked, and I began to get second thoughts about doing this. "Come on, Inuyasha, I won't tell anyone, right Kagome?" Kagome bit her lip as she shot Sango another look.

"Yeah, what she said." Kagome said with a sigh, almost sounding defeated. _Oh, Kami, here goes nothing._

"Well, Kagome, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie. Romeo and Juliet's on at the Revival Theater this week, so I was wondering if we could go and watch it tomorrow." When I finished, Kagome's jaw had dropped and Sango had her hand plastered against her mouth. She sounded like she was giggling. "Y'know, for research." I added in an attempt to make it sound better, but all it did was make Sango snort and giggle harder. "Uh, I could pick you up at 7:30, if you want to go."

"Wait," Kagome said, recovering from her surprise, but only barely. "So, you and me, tomorrow, the movies?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"As like a..." She hesitated for a second, taking a deep breath, before continuing the rest. Sango looked very eager to hear the next few words, which scared me more than it should have. "Date?"

My first instinct was to say 'no' immediately, but I suddenly remembered that Myoga was still there, and I panicked a bit. However, I kept my composure on the outside and smiled.

"Yeah, like a date." Sango burst out laughing while Kagome just stood there, completely shocked and dumbfounded. I raised an eyebrow at Sango then looked back to Kagome. "Um, should I be worried?" Kagome didn't answer, she was still in shock. However, Sango finally stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"No, Inuyasha, don't worry about a thing." She said, still grinning. "Just know that I never lose." She gave me a pat on the shoulder and started giggling again when she looked back to Kagome. "I hope you both enjoy you're date." She said happily as she walked away.

I turned back to Kagome, who was still surprised, but no longer had her mouth hanging open.

"Did something just happen?" I asked, hoping to get an actual answer from her this time.

"Yeah," She said with a defeated sigh. Her next words, however, were the most confusing words put together in a sentence, and I still can't decipher what she meant by them.

"Now, I'll never know that deep, dark secret."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for all the feedback! I'm glad some of you participated in the whole 'guess the character' thing. Hope you like what this Chapter had to offer! Thanks for reading!_

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	11. The Truth is Painfully Sweet

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**

_A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for the long update, but I just got back to school and it's been kind of tough, and i got slammed with a bunch of essays and stuff, so I hope you'll forgive me ^^'. It hasn't been too rough, but it was enough to keep me away from my wonderful computer, unfortunately. AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY! BUT WOO HO UPDATE TIME!**********  
**_

_Oh, by the way guys, there is a bit of cursing. Not too graphic but I mean, it's still there . . . Just seemed like something worth mentioning . . . Okay, on with the story . . ._

* * *

_I can't believe I just did that. Why couldn't I just have said that I was going to a restaurant with my mom or cleaning the house or something? I'm going out on a date with Kagome Higurashi, and the bad part is that I'm actually excited about it. Oh Kami, why?_

Here I am now, walking awkwardly to the gymnasium from my English Honors class. We actually got a lot done, but it was either work or make meaningless small talk, and I would have none of that.

We decided to let Romeo live after Juliet wakes up. Juliet will wake up and as Romeo almost drinks the poison, she calls out to him and stops him before he can drink the poison. They start talking in their fancy Shakespearean language, and the scene ends. _A more satisfying ending, I think._

I walked into the locker room and watched as a handful of bodies turned. The lockers in the boys' locker room was all blue and matched the light grey paint on the walls perfectly. There was a straight walk down path as soon as you entered the locker room and the rows were back to back, with benches in between each row. For some reason, it smelled a lot more like _Axe _than sweat.

Immediately, and quite creepily, all of them smirked at me. One guy even started clapping, followed by the rest of the locker room starting to clap for me. I gave a confused smile as I continued to my locker, but on the inside I was slapping myself on the forehead because now the school knows about my date.

"Inuyasha!" I gritted my teeth as I heard the familiar voice call out to me. _Shit, he knows. _I sighed and turned around to face Miroku.

"Hey, man."

"Don't 'hey, man' me. You finally did it! You finally asked Kagome out! Nice job, man!" Miroku exclaimed happily. It seemed like he was happier than I was. _Not that I'm happy about going out on a date with Kagome or anything. This is strictly professional, of course._

"It's not exactly what you think, Miroku." I said with a laugh as I made a left in the fifth row and went to the third locker to unlock my locker. He followed, of course, eager to get details. _He's like the male version of a gossip girl._

"Oh, I think it's exactly what I think." He insisted, and even though I wasn't looking at him, it was like I could hear him smirking.

"Hell, do I even wanna know what you're thinking?" I asked quite seriously with a chuckle.

"Aw, come on, man!" He said with a laugh. "Don't pretend like you don't like her!"

"As if I could pretend to tell the truth." I said with a smirk as I stuffed my book bag and pulled out my gym clothes.

"Oh, yeah? Well then, why have you too been spending so much time together?"

"She's got me on a tight schedule!" I lied strongly, but it didn't break through him.

"Since when did you start taking orders from Kagome Higurashi?" He asked with added emphasis by crossing his arms over his chest.

"Since we've started this project." I said, truthfully that time. "Trust me, I'd rather get through this without her bitching."

"Man, why can't you just admit you like her?"

"Because there's nothing to admit Miroku." _Right? Of course I'm right, don't second guess yourself Inuyasha._

"Okay, then why'd you ask her out?"

"Well, it's not like it's a date!"

"You're going to a movie theater to watch a romantic movie with a girl you were crushing on years before. If that's not a date, then - "

"It's research, and how did you know it was a romantic movie?"

"The whole school knows it's a romantic movie, you kind of asked her in a hallway, bro."

"How'd you know I asked her in a hallway?" I closed my locker and smirked at him, already knowing how he got his info. "Oh, I know who told you."

"No one had to tell me, it's all that anyone's talking about."

"Uh huh, I'm sure. I'm also sure that a certain girl who was there, too." His faced turned red immediately and I laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. I simply shook my head and chuckled. _Revenge is sweet. _

"Okay, whatever you say. Listen, I'm gonna change, so I'll see you outside, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, go on and get pretty for the field." He walked off as I made my way down the seemingly gloomy hallway and to the bathroom. _All that excitement sure gave me a bladder rush._

Gym went by just fine. The guys may have applauded in the locker room, but everything washed over by the time I got on the field. Yeah, I got a few 'here comes lover boy', here and there, but that's about all the teasing I got. That's what I love about being a guy. Things just go back to normal and everything's okay. _On the other hand, I bet every girl who knows Kagome or knows me must be gossiping or squealing or whatever. Jeez, I bet even Kagome gets tired of it._

From Gym I went to my second to last period of the day, History. For some reason, Science isn't required, but apparently History is. How that 'logic' ever made sense, I will never know, but my teacher isn't really teaching anything I don't know, so I hardly pay attention anyways. _It's not that I'm a bad student, I still get good grades. I just don't see the point in learning what you already know. _So, I used this period to take somewhat of a small nap. Next period, my Study Hall, I was home free.

_Kagome's P.O.V_

_Is it even possible that Inuyasha Takahashi asked me out? Has the world gone mad?_

Here I was now, pondering my existence as I stepped into my Drama Class. It was a large auditorium, filled with seats. The seats were organized into three rows: left, middle, and right. The walls were cream-colored, and the stage had wooden floors, and of course, the cliché red curtains. Think of a church, except with wooden chairs that you pull down to sit in - like in a movie theater. The lights are usually on during the day, but they turn off as soon as any Drama Class walks in. _I assume it's to add effect and not to purposely allow students to walk all over each other in trying to simply sit down._

I sat down in the third row of the middle section, exactly in the middle of the row. What can I say? I like a front row seat. _I hope Inuyasha doesn't mind that when we go to the movies._ I mentally slapped myself in the forehead and closed my eyes. _What am I even saying?! I have to cancel on him, we can't go out! _

_This is insane, we can't possibly do this! _

_What will everyone else think? _

_What does everyone else think already? _

_What does he think? _

_Does he think that I like him because I said yes? _

_Was he joking?_

I felt a mixture of relief and yet sadness as I let the thought drift through my mind.

_What if he really was joking? Oh, why do I even care? It was a good joke, I mean he really got me. He almost made me feel a little excited. Ugh, get over it Kagome, that was over years ago. It's not happening anytime soon either, no way am I going through that again no matter how attracted I am to him - Was! How attracted I was!_

_Oh, who am I kidding? I like him! There's no point in hiding it anymore! I, Kagome Higurashi, once again have a crush on that arrogantly sweet Inuyasha Takahashi and there's nothing I can do about it now. Oh Kami, I can't believe this is happening again._

Mr. Shimoto walked in with his usual leisurely walk. If you don't know already, he's the one who's also in charge of the Drama/English project that the students from both their classes got. I sighed heavily, wondering suddenly what their reason for putting me and Inuyasha together was. _Must've been a damn good reason._

"Students," He said, almost with a smirk on his face. "I trust you're all doing good with the project." There was a collective groan from the students and he almost laughed. I liked Mr. Shimoto. He was a very chill person, very philosophical. He knew things about people that they didn't know about themselves. How he became a Drama teacher and not a philosopher, I'll never figure out, but I guess it's fun for him to teach his art of figuring people out and covering yourself up.

His clothes were somewhat a reflection of his personality. They were a bit undone, meaning that his shirt was half tucked and his tie was a bit undone too. His pants were a little low but not extremely low, it hardly went past the waist. Anyone would think he's ragged, but you'd need to get to know him to really judge his character, and even then you wouldn't know him.

"Aw come on guys, you act like I'm making you eat Lima beans." I giggled and listened to what the philosopher said. "Alright, alright, jokes aside, I've got a lethal weapon for you guys today." I joined in the "oohing" and crossed my arms over my chest, eagerly waiting for his lecture.

"Now, to the untrained mind, what I am about to tell you may seem like a bunch of shit," He spoke, talking with his hands as he did so. He also loved to curse. It apparently adds emphasis to what he's saying. "But when people look into each other's eyes and say that they can see something in the person's eyes, not all of what they're saying is full of shit."

I sat up slightly and listened intently on what he had to say. _This is pretty interesting. I could use this for the project._

"Okay, now girls, don't go off searching for concrete explosions in the eyes of men when they look at you, because that's not what's going to happen at all. It's not about seeing what's in them, but it's about realizing that they're actually looking at you." I smiled and took note of that quote in my head.

"Eye contact is one of the most rare yet effective ways of communicating. More than half of the human population cannot achieve this kind of contact, though. Does that make them weak? No, of course not. They're still listening to you; it doesn't mean that they're not taking in every word that you say. But eye contact is a very special experience that isn't shared very often between individuals, so when you get the chance to have eye contact with someone, you shouldn't take it for granted." He walked to the back of the stage and pulled a chair to the front to take a seat.

"Eye contact is also the best way to tell if someone is lying, but I bet you wonderful children already knew that." He said with a sarcastic tone and smile. There were chuckles the echoed throughout the auditorium before he continued. The laughs sounded quite dead, however. _Well, I thought it was funny._

"No, but seriously, haven't you ever noticed how when people are telling you something, and they are trying to convince you of something, they avert their eyes or try to look somewhere else? That's a fucking liar right there. The least they could do is look at your face, right? You can spot a liar immediately if they don't use eye contact and you know they can make eye contact."

"The best way to know if someone actually cares is to look at their eyes. Not in them, just at them. There's no need to stare down their pupils. Their facial expressions are important too, but their eyes are what's most important. That whole communication between eyes, yeah, that actually exists. You make eye contact with someone across the room and you can communicate to each other just by looking at each other, facial expressions included, of course."

"Now immediately after I say this, the girls realize that some guys are just staring at their racks. Sorry guys." There were a few laughs the echoed once more through the darkness. "You don't have to check this with everyone. You could, but you don't need to get all crazy with this skill. I'm sure everyone that you guys talk to are willing to hear whatever bullshit comes out if your wonderful mouths," He finished with a grin and I joined in the laughing that time. "But if you do happen to have the skill of looking into someone's eyes, I fully suggest that you take advantage of that skill for the project. What the hell, use it in your life, too. Abuse the shit out of it, it's only going to make you seem fucking fantastic."

I laughed as he continued talking but my mind drifted somewhere else afterwards. It drifted towards the project. _Do I want to make eye contact with Inuyasha at all during this project? No, I don't think I do. I think I can make eye contact, but I'm not sure if he can._ _Maybe he could, but if it's as deep and effective as Mr. Shimoto says, I think I'll avoid it. I don't want anymore of these unwanted feelings bubbling to the surface more than they should be._

By the end of the period, I found myself debating on whether I even wanted to go out with Inuyasha. I mean, it was extremely awkward in English and if that's how it's going to be like tomorrow, then I don't even want to bother. If its fun, then I don't think I'd want to go. I really don't want to like him more than I do now.

_Why can't I just go back to hating him? I never got these butterflies when I hated him._

The auditorium lights turned back on and the population of the began to thin out. I gathered my things reluctantly and made my way out of the auditorium. _Couldn't I just stay in Drama Class forever? It's so comfortable and full of possibilities. However, if I heard anymore of Mr. Shimoto's Drama/Philosophy lessons, I don't think I'd be able to see the world in the same light._

I exited from the back, or front . . . _Whatever._ The way the auditorium was set up is that you'd enter from the back of it, again like a theater. Kami, if I use the word theater one more time, I think I may burst. _That bastard Inuyasha, this is all his fault. He just had to be good in English. Why couldn't he just drop out?_

_Kami, what am I complaining about? There's only a month left! Then, he'll be out of my life for good! The idea hurts now, sure, but that's just because he's got my attention, but as soon as that last day rolls around, off to college I go! I can't hardly wait._ _The question is though, can I survive a whole month with him? _  
_I mean, after this, he's gone forever . . . So, I guess this is the last test to get rid of Inuyasha Takahashi for good._

Just as I was leaving the auditorium, the boy who's been disrupting my thoughts for the past week was suddenly before me. My stomach erupted with butterflies and I internally frowned. I really wished my body would stop reacting to him in such a way. It's true what they say, we really do want what we should not have. Why do I have to want him?

"Hey," He said cooly, and unfortunately, it made me want to melt. "I didn't know you had Study Hall before me."

"I don't," I responded too quickly, causing him to raise his eyebrow to me. "I mean, I don't have Study Hall before you. I just got out of Drama."

"Oh, I almost forgot that the auditorium doubled as a Drama Class." He stated simply. I looked away, feeling the awkward tension immediately flow in between us. _Oh, Kami . . . I have to tell him that I can't go. I'll just tell him that I have something to do with my family. That's perfect! Okay, here goes . . ._

"Kagome,"

"Listen, I," We both had spoken at the same time and laughed. The tension seemed to fade slightly at our laughter. His smile calmed my nerves in one way, but set them on fire in another. I hoped suddenly that I wasn't blushing. "You go first." I said softly as I tried to re-gather my thoughts.

"Alright, I just wanted to say that we don't have to call this a date. I mean, I just wanted to go watch the movie. I thought it could help us with our acting in some way. Plus, I thought it'd be fun if we could take a break from the hard work and practice. Just something fun for once, you know?" I nodded at his suggestion and smiled as he once again calmed my nerves. However, for some reason, I still felt a bit sad, but I pushed that thought away because if I pursued it, it would only lead into a world of hell.

"N-Not that what we do isn't fun. I just, you know, a movie seems less stressful." He added as an afterthought. I raised my eyebrow and blushed lightly when I realized that he thought that he had insulted me. _No, stop it! Don't do that, you're only going to make things worse._

"Don't worry, I know what you meant and . . . Yeah, I think I'd like to relax for once. I just never thought you'd be one to offer me that decision."

"Well, I'm not exactly aspiring to be a dictator. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression." He said with a laugh that made my heart skip a beat. _Inuyasha, please stop this before I'm subdued to nothing._ "So, uh, what were you going to say?"

I'd suddenly found myself at a loss for words. What was I going to say again? Oh, the excuse . . . Well, I suppose that I still could cancel, it would be the sane thing to do . . . However . . . I looked at Inuyasha's expression once more. He had a small smile on his face as he waited for my answer. I looked to the ground once more and bit my lip. We can all be a little crazy sometimes, can't we? I've done my fair share of crazy things . . . But maybe one more exception wouldn't hurt.

"I just wanted to know what time you were going to pick me up again. I didn't really hear it well because of all the noise around us." I lied with a smile, hoping he wouldn't see through me.

"Oh, sure. I think I said 7:30, because the movie starts at 8, but whenever you want me to get you is fine."

"7:30 sounds good." I assured with a nod and another smile.

"Great, so, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked, with his eyebrows furrowed in a way that made me want to fall apart right there. _What's with him? Does he want to see me go to goo in front of everyone?_

"Yeah, see you then." He gave me one last smile as he walked into the auditorium and I put my body on auto-pilot as I drifted to my next class.

_Kami, what did I just get myself into?_

* * *

_A/N: Well, there's the story. Again, I'm so sorry that it took me a month and a half to update, but September is by far the roughest and most annoying month, for obvious reasons. I hope that you guys aren't too upset with me! For those of you who are still keeping up with the story, YOU'RE FREAKIN' AWESOME! TO ALL THE READERS, THANKS FOR READING!  
_

_ALSO, I JUST WANT TO EXPRESS HOW HAPPY I AM THAT THE STORY HAS 50 REVIEWS! THE BIG 50! OH MY, YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO AWESOME, THIS STORY, AND MYSELF AS AN AUTHOR, WOULD BE NOTHING WITHOUT ALL THE FEEDBACK AND SUPPORT AND COMMENTS YOU GUYS GIVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING A PART OF THIS PROCESS!  
_

___UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_____(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	12. Never Been Kissed

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful mind.**_  
_

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sure you all heard about "Super Storm/Hurricane Sandy" this month. Both New Jersey and New York got pounded by it, and I, living in New Jersey, got hit pretty hard, too. Getting internet has been pretty tough where I live, and I'm sorry that I've been so delayed. I had this chapter ready way before the hurricane, but I got caught up with shopping for supplies and whatnot that I didn't have the time to upload it and I lost my chance to. Thankfully, everything is getting back to normal, including the internet and my time for writing :)_

_It's been very stressful these passed few weeks and to those of you reading this who live on the east coast and were affected by Sandy, I hope that you're doing much better and that you're healthy and safe. Hopefully we don't get hit by anything too hard for a while. _**  
**

_So, without further delay, here's Chapter 12. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Inuyasha's P.O.V_

I walked into my house with a bright smile on my face. _Okay, so what if I am happy about seeing Higurashi tomorrow? It's not a crime to be happy that you're going out to a movie with a friend. Yes, a friend; nothing more, nothing less . . . _

"Are you ready for today's adventure?" Myoga's voice broke through my thoughts, which was actually a good thing . . . For once.

"Yes," I said with a sigh as I dropped my bag near the front door. I looked to my kitchen counter and searched it carefully for the small spec, but he wasn't there. "Myoga? Where are you?" I asked, searching carefully around any other surfaces. The cat wasn't even here today.

"Oh, down here," He said, however when I looked down, I still couldn't find him. As far as I could see, he wasn't near my feet or in that general area.

"Could you be a little more specific?" I asked sarcastically, bending down to enhance my view.

"On your bag," Myoga answered, and once I grabbed my bag, he was right there, standing at the top. Suddenly, a frightening realization hit me. _W-Was he there the entire day?_

"Uh, Myoga, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough," He answered, and I could almost hear his amusement. "You know, I thought it was really adorable how much your voice shook when you were talking to her. It was such a shame that she was as nervous as you were, or she would have had a good laugh." I felt my face heat up at his comment and I frowned.

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath as I picked the flea up. However, my stomach couldn't help but flutter at the fact that she might have been nervous, too. "She was nervous?"

"Well, let me put it this way: I couldn't tell whose heart was beating faster, yours or hers. I'm surprised that you two haven't told each other how you really feel."

"We do not feel anything for each other, flea. We are just friends!"

"I don't know why you're spending your time trying to convince me when it's you who needs convincing," I gritted my teeth as my anger rose.

"I'm convinced plenty of the truth, it's you who needs to change your crazy accusation!"

"Accusation is such a harsh word. Think of it more as an . . . Observation."

"Well then, I suggest you get your sense checked because you're absolutely wrong."

"Fine, fine, fine, enough of your blabber. Let's get going." _If it weren't for the fact that he'd probably find a way to return, I'd flick this flea into next week._

I walked out of the house and into the backyard, my head still reeling about Myoga's 'observations'. _She was nervous, too? How come? . . . Does she like me, too? Idiot, you don't like her! How many times do you have to convince yourself! Hell, what's the point? I can't even deny it anymore. I've got feelings for Kagome, again. Dammit, I'm stuck in a rut. A big, deep, horrible rut that I just can't climb out of._

I hadn't even realized that I'd gotten up the tree until it was time to jump off. I sighed as my thoughts and feelings spun around my head while I looked at the ground that would no longer be the same once I reached the bottom.

"So, where're we going today?"

"Same as always, of course."

"You know what I mean. What am I going to be seeing today?"

"Something very important, I promise."

"My mind is spinning from the details."

"Well, if you must know, it's the day that you realized that you were attracted to Kagome."

"Oh . . . Oh, hey, wait a second, that means - "

"Yeah, it's also the day you got your first kiss."

"Myoga, I don't think this is a good idea. Why don't we pick something else, like maybe a nice talk between the two of us. A very decent talk with no sexual attraction whatsoever."

"I thought you might say that, which is why I brought this!" Suddenly, my vision became blurred by a bothersome powder that Myoga had thrown in my eyes. I could feel the rough particles as I tried to see through them. I felt my stomach drop as I lost balance while trying to rub the pesky powder from my eyes. I shut my eyes and waited until I felt the air freeze. Once everything was somewhat stable, I rubbed my eyes frantically. It wasn't long before I felt the rough ground collide my body. I sat up and blinked, my eyes trying their best to adjust themselves to the new scenery.

"What the hell did you throw in my eyes?" I asked angrily as I rubbed out the last bit of the coarse powder.

"It was just a bit of sand, Inuyasha. There's no need to act like such a baby."

"Sand?! That stuff hurts, y'know!"

"Quiet, you fool! Your past self is bound to come out here any second." Although I was quite angry, I couldn't deny what was most important at the moment. Unfortunately, my eyes were still having trouble focusing on my surroundings, so I felt around for the bushes. Once I felt the vegetation, I dove in and settled quietly in the same viewing spot I'd become accustomed to.

"You know," I whispered, picking at my right eye to try to focus. "We wouldn't be in this problem if you hadn't thrown sand in my eye."

"Well, I wouldn't have thrown sand in your eye if you'd just jumped." I grumbled at his response as my eyes began to focus better.

"Where did you even get the sand, anyways?"

"Shh, here they come." I watched as two teenagers made their way onto the scene. Unlike the younger versions I was so used to seeing, these two were simply walking to the swing, just like in the memory where Kagome had said that she had a crush on someone else. They looked about the same age - still fourteen. The sexual tension was still radiating from the both of them. It was almost ridiculous how attracted we were to each other a few years ago. _It's almost as ridiculous as the fact that we were repulsed by one another only a month ago. I can hardly remember what it felt like to hate Kagome._

As I watched them drift to the tree, it was then that I took notice of the swing and it's condition. It looked pretty new, to be honest. I remembered that I had restored sometime in maybe the 4th grade with Kagome's help, of course. It was still in solid condition, and just as sturdy as ever, considering all the tugging and pushing it's been through.

The two walked by the swing and sat down against the tree. Suddenly, the feel became quite awkward. It was quiet between them, just as I remembered, and it was because of Kagome's next question that would change things completely between the two of them.

"Have you ever been kissed?" The fourteen year old asked in a small voice, playing with the grass in front of her as she did so. The fourteen year old boy was evidently shocked by the question. _Obviously not, _I thought to myself as I smiled. _Not yet, at least._

"Of course I have," He answered confidently with a grin on his face. "Haven't you?"

"No . . ." She answered quietly, not looking up.

"What's with the question anyways?" The boy asked, now worried about the girl beside him and not his ego.

"Well, it's just that everyone's talking about getting kissed and bragging about it like it's a life accomplishment."

"Trust me, it's not a big deal," The boy comforted, speaking from absolutely no experience whatsoever. "Would you jump from a bridge if everyone else was?"

"Probably," She responded with a smile as she finally looked up. "I mean, it's sounds stupid now, but enough persuasion can get you to do anything."

"Persuasion?" A bubble of jealousy appeared within the boy, I remembered. "Is someone persuading you to kiss them?"

"What? No, idiot. I'm just saying that people will do anything if others are doing it, and it can get to the best of us."

"Oh, I see what you mean. That's a pretty sharp explanation you got there."

"Well, I am smarter than you, so of course it would be sharp to you." The younger Inuyasha's mouth dropped open at her response to his compliment, and she had to hide the smile that was forcing its way onto her face.

"Excuse me? You're not smarter than me."

"I believe I am,"

"Well, your beliefs are wrong,"

"You can't say that my beliefs are wrong - they're my beliefs!"

"If they're about me I can!" She laughed lightheartedly at the argument and at Inuyasha's upset face. One thing she loved more than anything was to push my buttons. _Some things never change, I see, _I thought to myself as I continued watching.

The girl's laughter had subsided and she looked back down with a sigh.

"There is one thing I do believe about you." She said truthfully, a blush appearing on her face.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" The boy asked, thinking that it was probably another insult by the way that he responded.

"That you'd help me out if I ever needed something." Kagome answered, her face growing more red by the second.

"Her heart's going a million miles an hour." Myoga whispered to me, and my stomach did a flip.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered back, watching the scene with almost enthusiasm and nostalgia. _As repressed as this memory may be, there's no way that I couldn't cherish it in the back of my mind._

"Of course I would," The boy answered sincerely, and I could tell that he was confused from the constant changes in the mood.

"So, I need a something," The girl whispered, not daring to look up.

"What is it, Kagome?" The boy asked, somewhat worried about why his best friend was acting so weird today. Luckily, I wasn't too dense when I was fourteen. At least I caught on faster than most.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could . . ." She faltered, but continued quickly afterwards. "I mean, you know, since you're my best friend and I trust you, I was just wondering if maybe we could - I mean, it wouldn't mean anything, I just -"

"Kagome," The boy said firmly, which made his best friend's head turn up. He gave her a confused smile. "Spit it out, will ya?"

" . . . Can you kiss me?" The boy's eyes widened and his face went red.

"Oh, uh, I - "

"Oh, just forget I said anything!" Kagome said, turning away from her friend, completely embarrassed by the situation. I remembered the feeling that came over me at that moment. The feelings washed over me like a summer wave of nostalgia. Although it hadn't been my fault and I hadn't done anything wrong, I still couldn't help but feel guilty for my reaction, but what did she expect me to do? Dive in for the idea right away? I'd only had a few crushes here and there, but never did I think that I'd kiss any of those girls.

The difference between those girls and Kagome, though, was that I trusted her and I did love her very much. Hell, I'd probably be struggling with it too, eventually. So, why not? It seemed like a sure thing - we both get a kiss and stay great friends with no feelings added to the mix. _Or so I thought._

"C-Close your eyes," The boy stuttered out, hoping that his new-found confidence wouldn't burn out as he was leaning in.

"What?" Kagome asked in a shocked tone as she turned to face her friend. One look into those brown orbs and his stomach did a flip. He frowned at the feeling and looked away from her.

"If we're going to do this, you have to close you eyes," He forced out, still looking away from his best friend. He hoped he wasn't getting sick at a time like this.

"Why?" She asked, apparently not liking the idea of a closed-eyed kiss.

"It makes it more special, I guess. Just trust me." She watched him as she bit her lip, her face still red from the predicament. I expected that she was having second thoughts. Her eyes fluttered shut and she waited, no pucker or anything, which was something that I found pretty damn adorable as I watched the scene. _You can't fake innocence like that. _The idea made my stomach flutter and I found myself wondering if she was still the same. _She probably is still the same._

The boy looked over to his best friend and felt his stomach churn once more. He began having second thoughts, but as he watched his friend just waiting for him to kiss her, a strange pull fell upon him. He felt less nervous suddenly, like kissing her wasn't so bad - like he wanted to kiss her.

It was a strange feeling when he met her lips. He couldn't compare it to anything he'd ever felt with his lips. Her lips were soft against his own and the sensations that ran through him made him feel content. He liked the feeling of a kiss, far more than he thought he would. Kagome's lips fit with his perfectly and he loved it, however, before he could get to addicted to the feeling, Kagome pulled away abruptly from the kiss. He opened his eyes and blinked before pulling back as well, his stomach still doing little cartwheels. There was a brief silence between them that was broken when Inuyasha made the first move to talk.

"So, how was it?" He asked, wondering if she had felt an ounce of what he had felt.

"I don't know. I don't have much to compare it to now, do I?" She said with a smile, putting a finger to her lips. "How was it for you?"

"Um," He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her about what he'd felt, it'd freak her out, but as he thought about the feelings that ran through his body and were still clear in his mind, he was at a loss of words. "It was good, I suppose," He said finally, although he knew that he was under exaggerating. "Not bad for your first time."

"Well, thank you," She said with a smile. He smiled back weakly as his stomach flipped once more. "Glad that's over with." She added, the words making his heart drop. Truth be told, he wanted to kiss her again, but he pushed down the feeling and instead laughed.

"Yeah, definitely."

My head pounded suddenly and I clutched my head and shut my eyes. When I reopened them, I was on the same ground I'd been on before, but I was back in my time. I looked at the tree, where only a few seconds ago, I'd gotten my first kiss, and I sighed heavily.

"Well, that was interesting." Myoga's voice broke through again, but all I could do was nod as he spoke.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," I said after a short pause. "Think about some things, sort the project out maybe."

"Oh, alright then." Myoga said shortly, being one of the few times that he let me do anything, ever. "Well, I'm gonna hop off. I'll see you when I see you."

"Yeah, see you." I said automatically, not paying much attention to anything else. I got up and dusted myself off before walking back towards my house. It was still pretty early, I don't even think Kagome is out of school yet. Even so, I didn't really want to see her. That memory left me with . . . Conflicting feelings.

As I laid back into my bed, I kept thinking about the feelings I'd felt after I'd kissed her all those years ago. They seemed to hit me tenfold as I watched it happen in front of me again, which makes sense of course. But those feelings, that kiss, my first kiss . . . I couldn't get enough of that feeling.

Before I drifted off into my nap, the last thoughts that crossed my mind were the feeling of Kagome's lips and when or if I would be able to feel them pressed against my own.

* * *

___(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	13. Stuck in a Rut

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful** mind.

_A/N: Hi, everyone! Thank you for your kind words and wishes! I am doing much better, and I hope that all of you are doing well, too!_

_So, I had an idea and I showed it to my friend, who reads my stories and tells me what she thinks. I made her a poster of the story with a quote from this chapter, and she absolutely loved it and actually made it her phone wallpaper, and she suggested that I do some for you guys, so, if you'd like to see what I made, you'll have to request a link for it because doesn't allow me to post links in the documents, and if you do see it and like what you see, just send me a message with a quote that you like from the story and I'll see what I can do! If you'd like me to do another quote for you, that's fine too._

_Here's the date chapter! It's pretty lengthy, so you'll have plenty to read. Hope you like it!_

* * *

_Inuyasha's P.O.V._

I pulled up in front of Kagome's house and pulled my key out of the ignition. It was 7:15, more or less, and it was Friday, the night of the _Romeo and Juliet _movie at the Revival Theater. As I sat there in the car, looking at Kagome's house, I realized that my heart was pounding and my palms were sweating. I was a nervous wreck.

It's not like this was my first date or anything. I'd been on other dates and kissed maybe one or two girls, but I never felt like this on any of them. They were nice girls, too, very decent and attractive. But this feeling, this eagerness mixed with nervousness, it doesn't compare to the other dates at all, because I like this sensation - this feeling of wanting to do this right. It made me think that maybe, just maybe, this would be the first date that ever counts for something more. _Sappy, huh?_

I got out of the car and shut the door, hoping someone inside, hoping Kagome, had heard it. I didn't want to rush her, no, that wasn't it at all. It was more like I wanted to see her. Surprisingly, I almost didn't see her the whole day, minus home room and English. It almost got me to thinking that she was avoiding me, or that she might cancel tonight because 'something came up'. However, the fact that she hadn't called and hadn't canceled gave me some hope that she actually wanted to see me, since we're going to spend a couple of hours together.

I smiled to myself as I came to the porch and wondered how I'd gotten to this point. Literally a few weeks ago, I couldn't stand being in the same room with Kagome, and now, all I want to do is be near her, even if I don't have her attention. It was, in the best word I can describe it, bittersweet. Bitter, because I have no idea if she's even forgiven me for the past four years or if she even likes me the way I want her to. Sweet, because it feels like she wants to redevelop our friendship, and even if I want more, that alone is good enough for me.

I knocked on the door and it took only a few seconds for someone to answer it. It wasn't Kagome, though. It wasn't even Mrs. Higurashi. I stared at the fourteen year old boy in front of me and grinned.

"Sota! Long time no see," I exclaimed happily, holding my hand out for a shake.

"Inuyasha, hey!" He responded, equally surprised and happy. He took my hand and shook it, but then pulled me on for a hug. I was a bit shocked at the gesture, but I still smiled and hugged the boy back. "It's been so long, how have you been?"

"I'm alright. How about you, kid? You grew up well, I see." I wasn't lying as I spoke the final sentence. The last time I'd seen Sota, he was about nine years old and in the third grade. He was pretty small too, compared to me of course. I was fourteen at the time, mind you. Now, however, he was almost as tall as me, which is saying something, and he had muscles, too. Not gigantic muscles, but muscles never the less. I examined his face a bit, but I couldn't find any sign of a blemish. He'd really turned into a handsome young man.

"I'm good, pretty excited about the summer, y'know?"

"I hear that, no matter how old you are, summer's always a blessing." He laughed at my response and I took it as a good sign that he still thought of me as his older brother. That's good, because I still thought of him as my younger brother, too.

"Come on in, are you here to pick up Kagome?" He asked as he stepped aside to let me through.

"Yeah," I said as I walked by and made my way to the sofa. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs changing. You know how she is." He said, rolling his eyes as he sat beside me on the sofa.

"I certainly do."

"So, you guys are going to a movie theater, right?"

"Yup, but it's for a project." I said, but it didn't really matter what the explanation was. Everyone always thought the opposite anyways, no matter how much I protested.

"Oh, yeah, I heard that you guys got paired up. She wouldn't stop ranting about it." He said with a laugh, but my stomach still dropped as I heard the words.

"Yeah, I was pretty upset at first, too," I said with a smile. "Does she still complain about it?"

"No, actually. I haven't heard a complain from her lips since about a week ago." My nerves relaxed a bit as I nodded. "She's actually pretty excited about tonight."

"She is?" I asked, trying very hard to hide my happiness.

"Yeah, she's a sucker for romantic movies, y'know."

"Oh," I answered plainly, my buzz completely killed. "Yeah, I guess all girls are." A silence passed between us before Sota shocked me with his next few words.

"Hey, Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" He asked, but it wasn't in the tone he'd used just a few minutes ago. It was actually very serious.

"Yeah, sure Sota, what's up?"

"You're not going to break my sister's heart again, are you?" I was so shocked by his question that I didn't know how to answer it. His words rang in my head for several seconds, taking in exactly what he'd said. _I broke her heart?_ He took my silence and shock as a sign that I didn't know exactly what he was talking about. "When you guys stopped being friends, she cried for days. Everyday that she came home from school, she'd just go to her room and stay there until the next day. She really liked you. You were her best friend, after all." I felt a pang of guilt in my chest as I listened to Sota's words, but it was more than just guilt - it was empathy, because I felt exactly the same way for a long time. Maybe not to the magnitude that Kagome had expressed it, but it hurt like hell losing her all those years ago, too.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I responded sincerely to Sota. "I couldn't live with myself if I ever broke her heart again."

"Thanks," Sota said with a smile. He stood and began walking to the kitchen, but stopped suddenly and turned around again with a smirk. "And please don't make out with my sister." I felt my face heat up at the request. "Project or not, the sexual tension between you guys must still be going through the roof after all these years." He grinned and walked into the kitchen, leaving me as red as a lobster. Sota was never subtle with his words, after all. He always said what was on his mind which I have to admit is pretty honorable trait, when it isn't annoying.

It wasn't very long before I heard Kagome's footsteps come down the stairs that were in the kitchen.

"I'll be home by nine," She said promptly to her mother, which made me frown at how soon the evening would end.

"Oh, don't be silly, you can stay out later. I'll give you until eleven, so that maybe you can go out if you guys want to get something to eat."

"Mom, please. There are hardly any restaurants that are open until eleven in this town."

"What? I can think of three of the top of my head that Inuyasha probably knows how to get to."

"Can I at least say hi to him before we go off making all these decisions?" I heard her footsteps approach the opening of the living room and I stood, but what I was met with was unexpected.

Now, mind you, she wasn't wearing a Cinderella dress or anything like that, but even so, my heart couldn't stop pounding.

She was simply wearing so nice, casual jeans and a blue t-shirt that read "Keep Calm and Have A Cupcake" with a pink cupcake and a red cherry. For some reason, she was wearing a white zip-up sweater. It was the middle of June, and sweaters were definitely a bad idea, but who was I to be judging her when I couldn't even get my heart under control.

I didn't know what it was, but she was so beautiful right now. It could have just been that maybe I hated her so much that I didn't even bother to look at her like a human being and just imagined that she wore a plain color like gray or something everyday. . . Or maybe it was that this was the first time in years that I'd seen her so casually dressed, so expressed, that I hadn't realized how much I loved seeing her be herself around me.

"Hi," she said with a smile and I swore that my heart skipped a beat.

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I must have looked glad to see him - I even heard it in my voice when I greeted him. _Damn my enthusiasm._

"Hey," He said with a grin and my stomach did a flip in response. I hoped to Kami that I wasn't blushing already, or it would be a very difficult night to get through, and yet the way he was staring at me made me want to become a pile of goop. _Why are you staring at me like that? Please stop before I go crazy, Inuyasha._

"Uh," _Great, now I'm at a loss for words. _"So, when, are you bringing me back home again? Just so I can clear it up with my mom." I said weakly. I wanted to get home at nine so that I wouldn't have been endanger of looking like I'd fallen completely head over heels for Inuyasha, but there was another part of me that wanted to spend every second of tonight just being with him, but again, that'd make me look to obvious. My mother, being the protester that she was, challenged my desires. I swear, the woman could have been a lawyer if she wanted to.

"Oh, um, I don't know. Nine, ten, eleven, whenever you want. I expect the movie ends at maybe 8:30, 8:45, but if you wanted to go out to eat afterwards," He said with a smile and I felt my face heat up because he must've heard the conversation going on in the room next to us. "I know some places that we could go to." The offer was almost too tempting to pass, but I had to keep my guard up no matter what. I turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm coming home at nine."

"Are you sure honey? You don't have to. Inuyasha seems more than willing to take you out to eat if you both were hungry." It was suddenly that I realized this wasn't my mother's regular persistence. This was far different actually. She was trying to play matchmaker with Inuyasha and I. _As if I didn't have enough problems!_

"No, mom, we'll be fine," I said with a poorly put together smile.

"Well, I won't wait up for you if you want to come home a little later."

"Okay, mom, I'll keep that in mind." I said as I rolled my eyes. I turned around and was surprised when I collided with Inuyasha's shoulder. I jumped back with a yelp and he jumped back slightly too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just wanted to say hi to your mom." He said, his voice sounding like it was shaking or nervous. _Could you have said hi to my mom without giving me a heart attack?! _I almost blurted out but was temporarily distracted by his scent, which still lingered around me. He smelled surprisingly sweet, and my stomach began to flutter as I played back in my mind just how close we'd been a few seconds ago.

"Hi, Inuyasha!" My mother said sweetly as she turned around to face him. Fortunately, she'd had her back turned to us as we collided.

"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said with a smile. He walked passed me to hug my mother and again, I could smell his scent all around me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, not believing how out of hand things were going for me already. _I could hardly be in the same room with him without my stomach making a fuss, and I have to sit through a whole movie with him?_ Tonight was the night that I would surely die.

"Well, we should be going," I said once I regained my composure. "Don't wanna be late for the movie."

"Oh, okay, well, be safe you too and don't worry about the time. Take your time coming back here, just don't come back at dawn." I gritted my teeth in my mouth as my mother spoke those words. _Was she crazy?!_

Don't worry, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said with a laugh. "I'll have her back when she wants." As he spoke the last sentence, he looked at me and smiled, and I think that my heart may have skipped a beat.

_Inuyasha's P.O.V_

We walked out of the house and towards the car. As we got in and I started the car, I cracked a smile over to her and looked at her white sweater. She looked back at me with a confused smile.

"What?" She asked, zipping up her sweater as she spoke.

"What's with the sweater?"

"You don't like it?" She asked with a frown that made my heart jump. _Damn, so cute._

"No, it's not that," I said with a laugh. "It's just that it's the middle of June, and it isn't exactly sweater season."

"Well, I get cold very easily."

"Suit yourself, but don't turn the air conditioning up too high." I said with a smirk as I put my shift in drive and began driving down the street. It only took about five minutes for Kagome to let out an 'ugh' and turn on the air. I let out a chuckle as I continued driving.

In no time at all, we were at the revival theater. Now, I'm not one to brag, but I am a pretty good driver, and pretty fast too, if I do say so myself. Usually on Fridays, it's more crowded, but the area around the revival theater is pretty dead, so I guess it is understandable.

I parked the car and held the door open for Kagome, hoping that she would appreciate it. She did thank me, and cracked a joke, asking when I'd become such a gentleman.

"I've always been a gentleman, you just haven't been paying attention."

"Maybe I should start," She responded, looking at me with a curious face and a smile.

"Maybe you should."

We walked into the theater and as soon as I opened the door, an overwhelming smell of popcorn filled my nose. I welcomed the smell and smiled as I walked further into the theater.

The revival theater, unlike the other theaters in town, was filled with portraits and posters of old movies and actors. It was probably the most vintage place in this whole town. Unfortunately, it didn't get much action. Usually, the place had a few able old folks in the theaters who were big fans if the movies if their time, and even then they would fall asleep as the movie played.

However, besides the flaws, the theater had this wispy vibe to it that I always loved. It was like exploring an old castle from the dark ages, except better of course because of the food. As a kid, I always loved coming to the theater and looking at all the has-beens that hung on the walls, and I wondered to myself what it would look like if people of our day and age were hanging up there, bring viewed by the people of the future. Then, I'd think about me coming to see an action movie and falling asleep as a car exploded and I would laugh, because I probably would be like that if I stayed here.

The theater's setup was simple - as soon as you entered, the food area was to the left, and to the right was the theater. It was only one large theater, and although it sat many, it didn't get much because of the fact that it was the only theater in the whole building.

Today, however, it was packed with people. _Of course_, I thought to myself. _A stupid movie like 'Romeo and Juliet' gets five thousand people into this theater like it was built yesterday. _As stupid as the idea of _Romeo and Juliet _would be in today's world, it's still one of the greatest love stories and that's the only thing that people pay attention to.

I was surprised when Kagome made a beeline to the line for snacks, and it made me feel a bit guilty. _Maybe we should have gone somewhere to eat first, but she did want to be home by nine. I'm sure they sell decent food here. _I followed after her and joined her on the line. As she examined the snacks on display, I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and pulled out my wallet. I had brought fifty dollars, just in case Kagome was a crazy eater. If memory serves, I think I brought just enough to cover her appetite.

"So, what do you want?" I asked, pulling out a twenty-dollar bill from the wallet.

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I looked behind me and watched as Inuyasha pulled out a twenty-dollar bill from his wallet. _Damn! _I thought to myself guiltily. _I forgot my wallet in my room!_

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I forgot my wallet," I said, watching with a guilty feeling in my stomach as he put away his wallet and held the twenty in his hand.

"What, did you think that I was taking my money out for nothing?" He said with a smile. "Call me old-fashioned, but I believe it's the guy's job to pay for the girl, friends or not."

"Well, then you're old-fashioned." I said with a grin as he rolled his eyes.

"So, what'll it be?" My mood suddenly turned from one to guilt to one of happiness very quickly. It seemed that my brain said, 'Well, since he's paying'. I felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Can I get some popcorn, and a soda? Oh, and maybe some of those chocolates over there. Oh, but there's also those nachos, and that hot dog looks pretty good, too." My mouth just kept going on and on with the food talk. It's as if my stomach was in control of my actions. The worst part was that I didn't even realize what I was saying, nor was I paying much attention to what Inuyasha was thinking.

It was when Inuyasha laughed that I realized how many food items I must've named. I felt my face heat up and I laughed nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I got kind of carried away,"

"It's okay, ha ha," He said with a grin. "I rather you have an appetite than make this the most boring evening of my life." Although I knew it was a compliment, I was still pretty embarrassed.

"How about we just get some popcorn and some sodas?"

"Sure, whatever you'd like, Kagome. Don't be embarrassed on my behalf, I wouldn't like it if you weren't showing your true colors." That comment, however, made my stomach jump. "You don't need to hide a thing from me." _Except the fact that I'm falling for you all over again, of course._

So, we ordered our food and entered the theater. The lights were still on and they were just playing some old trailers of very famous movies. I loved the movies that this place had to offer, and although I only came here maybe five times, those five times were some very great experiences.

The theater, although it was more full than on a regular basis, still had quite a few empty seats. The back was the best place to sit, whether you believe or not, and that was exactly where we sat. We had a whole row to ourselves - the third to last row towards the top. We set down our snacks and comfortably sat down. I put my feet up against the empty seat in front of me, and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Now when people sit here, they'll see your dirty foot marks against that poor chair." He said, shaking his head as if he was ashamed.

"Well, that sucks for people." I said, pushing my feet slightly harder against the chair and leaning back. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound and as I heard it, I pulled my feet back. Inuyasha laughed quietly to himself and I let out another embarrassed laugh.

"Vandalism and destruction of property all in under five minutes. What do you have to say for yourself, Kagome?"

"I hope they're planning on renovating soon." I said with a laugh. The lights dimmed suddenly and some messages about being kind to those around you were displayed on the screen. Afterwards, more trailers played before the movie began.

"You know, I'm really glad I asked you to come out tonight." I heard Inuyasha say beside me. I looked up to find him smiling at me, and my heart melted.

"Really? Why?" I asked, hiding my face with my sweater, just in case if I was blushing, which I probably was.

"Because I missed you," He said quietly, like a valuable secret, _and boy was it ever._ "Miroku is a great friend and all, but not a very good substitute for you." I smiled, thinking about the perverted friend as he spoke. "To be honest, I don't think anyone was ever a good substitute for you, and . . . I'm sorry I broke your heart." The final sentence hit me with a pang. _He knew how I felt?_

It was pretty obvious how I was feeling, back then at least, but the feeling never really did go away, especially not when I was yelling at him half way across the room or insulting him and making him seem worse than dirt. It was then that I realized that maybe, just maybe, he was as heart broke as I was.

I loved Inuyasha with everything in me when I was younger, and I knew that he had felt the same.

"I'm sorry for breaking yours, too." I said once I'd gathered up the courage to say the words. He let out a breath he seemed to be holding in and gave me a relieved smile. I smiled back, although my heart was ready to jump out of my chest.

Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh crap!" He whispered roughly before sinking in his seat and hiding behind me.

"What?" I asked, looking to the direction he was looking in. As I looked to the entrance on my right, I froze as I watched Miroku and Sango enter through the door.

"Do you think they're in here?" I heard Sango say, looking around the theater.

"Trust me, I know Inuyasha," Miroku reassured as he adjusted the popcorn in his hand. "And once he knows that someone knows about something, he changes his plans immediately. They probably went out to eat somewhere."

"I don't change my plans!" I heard Inuyasha whisper beside me as he watched them in a bent position. I put my hoodie on, hoping it would be enough of a disguise for them not to notice me.

"Okay, if you're sure." Sango said, and I could clearly hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"Come on, lets sit here." Miroku said as he began to enter the third to last row, our row. I think it was an understatement to say that we were panicking. Inuyasha remained crouched, and went down even further, but there was no way that we would be able to hide from them for the entire movie. It seemed hopeless, until a very strange but brilliant idea came to mind.

I pulled up the arm rest that separated Inuyasha and I. He looked at me as if I'd sprouted another head.

"What are you doing?" I bit my lip as I heard them getting closer.

"Something crazy." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and placed my hand on his mouth. I shut my eyes tightly and pressed my lips against the back of my hand. I could hear Inuyasha's muffled protests, but I just continued in hope that looked like the two of us were having a good time.

But I can't even begin to tell you how much I wanted to remove my hand.

Although I hoped it looked like were getting busy, it seemed that Miroku wasn't paying attention, because I could still hear the rustling behind us. I opened my eyes and watched as Inuyasha's amber ones watched behind me. They weren't so wide anymore, which was something that I was glad for. He looked back to me and gave me a look that I couldn't decode at the moment, but it must have been something like 'hold on' because what he'd done next was very unexpected.

His arms wrapped around my waist, which startled me completely, and then he pulled me into his lap and kept his hands placed around me. By now, I couldn't even look at him anymore, because the look on my face would have said it all. My heart was pounding, my stomach was lighter than air, and I'm definitely sure that I was as red as a tomato. I hoped to everything that they would just go and leave us be before we did something worse, or better, in my case.

"Oh, sorry," I heard Miroku say right behind me. "Sango, turn around, I think we should head somewhere else." I assumed that Sango had seen us because she let out an 'oh' and then I heard their rustling slowly diminish. A relief shot through my body and I removed my hand from Inuyasha's mouth. He looked behind me, making him press me closer, which made me feel uncomfortable once more, but in a good way.

"They went farther down," He said, looking behind me still.

"That's a relief," I responded, my voice coming out uneven as I removed my hoodie. I stared down at him as he looked back up at me and my gaze seemed to drop to his lips.

"I guess we're in the clear," I heard the words come out of his mouth, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could do was stare at him, at those soft lips of his that were so close to me a few moments ago, that were still so very close to me. I couldn't help but wonder how they felt like now, after all these years. All I had to do was lean in to find out.

"I guess we are," I responded automatically as I wondered to myself if I'd ever wanted to kiss someone as badly as I wanted to kiss him.

Once my trance had broken, I removed myself from atop of his lap and sat back in my seat, my heart still pounding in my ears from everything. _If I'd only just removed my hand, or not have placed it there at all . . . Oh, what am I even saying? I can't kiss him. He's my friend, and that's he'll ever be, that's all he can be. I can't get too close, but how the hell am I supposed to get away when he keeps reeling me back in? He's always had such an effect on me, and I don't think I want to get away from it._

_No, I'm not letting this happen again. I can't just devote myself to him again and then just expect things to be great. That's not how the world works unfortunately and if Inuyasha wants to be my friend, if he wants to be my anything, then he's going to have to give me a reason. I can't keep doing this to myself, or to him. It's just not fair._

So, there we sat, and although we probably came here to watch the movie, it was the last thing that I was paying attention to. It wasn't even the classical one, it was the one where they are placed in a modern-day society and yet they talk like they've gone back in time five hundred years.

It was hard to get him out of my mind, especially since he was right next to me, but I did try. I tried to focus my attention on where Miroku and Sango had decided to sit. Since Inuyasha had been the only one to see where they went, it was a pretty good distraction to try to find them. Unfortunately, it didn't take very long for me two find them. They were, after all, the only two heads put together.

_That must've been Sango's 'dark secret', I thought to myself as sat back in my seat. She's secretly dating Miroku. Well, damn, why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend for Kami's sake. I have a right to know!_

I looked to my side and wondered if Inuyasha knew about them. I turned my head to look at him, but he was slumped in his chair, looking directly at the screen, although I doubted that he could see anything in that position. I slumped back too, and watched the images play. _Why couldn't I have just kissed him?  
_

_Inuyasha's P.O.V_

The movie finished and I drove Kagome home. We had decided against going out to eat, for fear that someone else we know may be there. At least, that's what I assumed she wanted, she never really spoke to me after our fake make out session. Emphasis on _fake_.

All in all, it had been the best but the worst night. Although I got to hold her so close to me and practically have her kissing me, it was all for show. _If she wanted to kiss me, she would have._

I was angry, but it wasn't directed towards her. It was directed towards myself. I kept thinking to myself about all the things that could have been avoided tonight. _If I hadn't asked her in front of a crowded hallway, maybe they wouldn't have come or maybe if I'd just chosen to head to the front of the theater. Maybe if I wasn't so damn scared of what would have happened next, things would have been different. Anything would be better than this horrible feeling of regret. Why couldn't I have just kissed her?_

I parked in front of her house and walked her to the porch again. The silence between us was deafening and I would have prefered her angry yelling than this horrible silence.

As we reached the front door, she turned to me and I felt another shot of regret as she looked up at me. I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't say 'goodnight', because it was the exact opposite for me and I'm sure it would continue that way for the rest of it.

"Well, tonight was eventful," I cracked with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood. She laughed a little and looked down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that. The whole jumping on top of you, I mean. That was completely uncalled for." She apologized with another small laugh.

"Oh, it was fine," I said, attempting to wave off the highlight of my night as if it was dust. "I'm not going to complain about a girl jumping on top of me, I don't think that's something to be angry over." I said with a laugh and her smile brightened. The tension seemed to diminish and I felt myself calm down. Talking to her seemed far less worse now.

"Despite the mishaps of tonight," She said, lifting her eyebrows for emphasis before laughing again. "I did have a good time. Even when I was almost making out with you."

"Mm, yeah, that's definitely the highlight of tonight, I think." I said with a laugh, although I definitely wasn't lying about that.

"Yeah," She said with a smile. "So, thank you for the eventful night, Inuyasha."

"Well, you know who to come to when you want adventure," I said with a smile before nodding. "And you're welcome."

The night seemed to brighten for me knowing that I wouldn't be on bad terms with Kagome after that night. I felt so much more relaxed and genuinely happy that she took it so easily. _Nothing less than the best from the__ greatest girl that I've ever known, of course._

"Well, goodnight." I said with a smile. However, just as I was about to turn and walk off the porch, she caught a hold of me. I stopped and looked down at her, confused and wondering if she wanted to say something else. She was blushing, too. Suddenly, she leaned up and I froze as her lips pressed against my cheek. She stepped off of her toes and stood normally once more, before smiling up at me.

"Goodnight." She opened her front door and looked at me once more with the a familiar look before she closed the door, and that was that. I touched my hand to my cheek and smiled as I felt the butterflies explode in my stomach. It must've been the first time that I even truly welcomed the uncomfortable feeling.

I stepped off the porch and hurried to my car. I turned on the ignition and began driving home, a content and blissful smile on my face that would just not leave no matter what. This may have been one of the best nights of my life and I realized that I didn't want a thing to change about tonight. It's so funny how your mind can change so easily with just a few simple words and a kiss.

But the most interesting thought that had crossed my mind, the one that kept that bright smile on my face the most . . ._  
_

_How did I fall back in love with Kagome Higurashi?_

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you go! I hope you liked it! I know there's a lot of repetition between the two of them, but this chapter was to emphasize that they're trying to hide what they're feeling even though they're feeling the exact same thing and they're just too chicken to get it out there :)_

_Again, if you'd like a sort of poster quote thing, then ask in a review or send me a PM if you wanna see an example or if you want one._

_Until Next Time!_

_____(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


	14. The Now

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. That great honor goes to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful** mind.

* * *

_Kagome's P.O.V._

I watched as the car left the front of my house and let the butterflies take over my stomach once more. I welcomed the feeling, for once, and sighed as I turned around. I let my back collide with the door as my eyes drifted shut. Then, slowly, I slid down to the floor, letting my memories flow behind my closed eyes. A smile came to my face automatically and I shook my head as I realized how light my heart felt. _I definitely forgot how amazing this_ feels.

And suddenly, I had the urge to see him again. I had the urge to call him over and to kiss him until my lips were purple, and even then, I'd keep kissing him. It was more than that, though. I just wanted to see him and to see his smile and to watch him laugh and for him to be happy - happy with me.

I opened my eyes and realized something that made me want to throw something, in both a good way and a bad way. I laughed, but it came out happily sarcastic. My eyes drifted shut once more and I fought back a stinging in my eyes. _I've fallen back in love with Inuyasha Takahashi. I've fallen for him when I know that I shouldn't have. I've fallen in love with him again when I knew that I wouldn't be able to take back the_ _feelings._

The world seemed a little different now. I felt a little lost and a little found, but overall clueless, and I really hated that feeling. I mean, I hated it before, and I hate it even more now. The worst part, I remembered, was the uncertainty about love. I could never tell whether that jerk liked me as much as I liked him. He'd always do things that would make me think so, but then take a one-eighty degree turn and do the opposite.

Being a Senior that's leaving to college in a few weeks was enough stress by itself, and now I've fallen back into love with him. Just thinking about leaving him, about the possibility of maybe never seeing him again, it sent a painful pang to my chest. I shook my head frantically and erased the thought for the moment. _I fell out of love with him once, I can do it again._ That thought alone seemed impossible.

I needed comfort and I needed it quickly. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and I knew exactly what I needed to help me get over this momentarily.

"Buyo!" I called out, and I realized how helpless I sounded. I cleared my throat and called for my cat once more. "Buyo, come here!" I got up from the floor and walked around the living room. _That's weird, _I thought to myself. _He usually comes to me by now. _

I looked behind the sofa, but he wasn't there. I popped my head into the kitchen, which was all tidied up already. I assumed my mother was upstairs reading her book, or something. Sota must've been in his room doing something else, and Grandpa was definitely out like a light already.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the back door and lifted an eyebrow. _Maybe he decided to go for a walk . ._ .

_Inuyasha's_ P.O.V.

As soon as I got home, it seemed a part of me didn't want the night to end. I wanted to stay up as long as I could and remember as much as I wanted. I took one look at the back door that led to the tree and didn't think much else as I drifted towards the exit.

The tree seemed more beautiful tonight than it did at any other time. The moon's light reflected off the leaves as they barely rustled against a light wind. The air was warm and light - and it reminded me of Kagome's embrace, which I so desperately wanted to feel again. I sat down against the tree and sighed with something that sounded like contentment. I didn't know how it could be a content sigh, since everything within me was going insane, but I was strangely light-headed and bubbly. I smiled to myself and suddenly realized why people liked being in love - the after effects are very unique.

I heard a soft 'meow' from beside me and I took a glance to find that the cat seated comfortably beside me. It looked up at me, it's dark eyes sparkling.

"Hey, there," I said with a grin, scratching it's head lightly. It purred to my touch and moved closer to me. "What are you doing out here all by yourself, huh? Did that pesky flea leave you all alone?"

There suddenly came some rustling from the bushes across from my house. I turned my head and smirked. "Speak of the devil. Hey, Myoga, you left your - " My words were cut short when a tall girl with jet black hair emerged from the bushes. My heart jumped into my throat and I swallowed hard as I stared at the figure. "Cat . . ." She looked up, too, and froze.

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a nervous laugh. "What, uh, what brings you here?"

"Oh, uhm, well I usually like to come here to rest, since it is my house and all." I could see her head move up and look at the house in front of her. It was too dark to tell if she was embarrassed, but even so, I still smiled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how close you lived to me." She said with more nervous laughter, and it struck me as strange, but I shrugged it off.

"So, what brings you to the back of my house?"

"You know, most people call it a yard." She said as she approached my spot.

"Well, as you can tell, I am not like most people."

"You don't need to convince me any further," She said as she sat down next to me, and I could tell she was smiling now that she was close enough. "I know how _unique _you are."

"As are you." I said with a nod and a smile.

"Thank you," She responded with a little laugh and a smile, and I had to fight the urge to lean in. I cleared my throat, trying to think of a way to get my mind off of her small pink lips, which looked softer as the seconds ticked by.

"You still haven't answered my question, Ms. Higurashi. Why exactly have you stumbled into my _yard_?"

"Oh, well I was looking for my cat." It seemed that as soon as she said that, the purring from the cat became louder than ever. Her eyebrows furrowed and she sat up a bit to look on the other side of me. She then turned her gaze back to me, and she wore a look that seemed like a mix between confusion, curiosity, and irritation. "I didn't know you catnapped in your spare time, Inuyasha."

"What? N-No, you've got it all wrong!" I protested, trying my hardest not to falter in front of her. I picked up the cat and placed it in my lap. "It just walked into my yard, I swear, I thought it was just a neighborhood stray."

"Do you like petting stray cats?" She asked accusingly, eyebrow raised and everything.

"No, of course not. W-What I meant to say was that I just thought it was lost or out for a stroll. I would never steal a cat from anybody, especially not you."

"Oh, what, is my cat not good enough for you to steal or something?"

"N-No, that's not it, I didn't mean it like that Kagome, I just - " It was then that I realized how much she was enjoying my explanations. She was biting her lip and holding back her giggles, and if I wasn't so agitated, I would have probably found that really attractive. Hell, agitated or not, it's still damn attractive. Even so, I laughed with relief. "Alright, you got me."

"I really didn't need to do much," She said with a mischievous grin. "It really is a show, watching you go all crazy with your explanations and counter explanations. Have you ever considered being a lawyer?"

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically, knowing that the question itself was a joke about my stuttering. I picked up the cat and placed it on her lap. "For the record, if I'd know it was your cat, I would have given it back to you."

"Really?" She asked curiously with her eyebrow raised once more.

"Of course, I've never been much of a cat person anyways."

"Well, you could have fooled me. You two were pretty cozy before I got here. I was even going to ask if maybe you guys wanted a room." She said with a smile as I shook my head. When I looked up, she was still smiling at me and that was when my stomach began it's uncomfortable exercises. I stood up immediately, deciding that the best thing to do was to put as much distance between us, and to not make any eye contact whatsoever. I stretched as well, pretending that it was what I wanted to do the entire time.

When I took my first glance down at her, I saw that she'd placed her cat on the floor and was getting ready to stand. Being the gentleman that I was, not only some lovestruck boy that was eager for her touch, I offered my hand to help her up. She looked up at me once more and smiled as she accepted it, and although it sounds very corny, even the slight touch sent a jolt through my body.

However, as I pulled her up and the distance between us began to shrink, the memory of her leaning up to kiss me flashed in my mind, as well as the memory of her flushed face staring down at me as I held her closer to me than I've held anyone.

"Are you alright?" As the blissful memories disappeared, I was met with two chocolate orbs that looked at me with concern and curiosity. "You look like you're blushing."

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I answered sheepishly as I turned away from her gaze to stare at the tree, for both our sakes, because I wasn't exactly sure anymore if I wanted to stop myself from kissing her. "Must be the weather."

"That's odd, I don't remember the weather having an effect on you like this in the past." _Funny that you mention the past . . ._

"Yeah, well, a lot of things are beginning to have a different effect on me." I answered nervously, swallowing the lump that was in my throat.

"I think I know what you mean."

"No," I insisted, taking a look at her beautiful face once more and using up what was left of my resistance to restrain me from whatever was going through my head. "I don't think you do." _Help._

_Third Person P.O.V._

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat as Inuyasha looked down at her. She thought that she'd been controlling her emotions quite well, up until he'd helped her up and now as he stared down at her with a look she'd definitely seen before. It was a nervous look, like he was trying to hide something desperately from her, but it was also weak and unsure and willing and happy. They were all ingredients for disaster - a disaster better known as love.

It was now Kagome's turn to look away, because if she didn't, her feelings would definitely get the best of her. Her distraction, however, was something she didn't expect to surprise her so much. She watched in awe as the tree - their tree - fluttered before her with leaves that floated lightly with the wind and a glow from the moonlight that truly gave it the honor of calling it magical. It really was a magical tree, to Kagome at least.

She remembered the first day that she saw the gigantic beauty from her back yard and how she absolutely needed to get a closer look, and what a surprise it was to meet the boy with the amber eyes, who swung down from his kingdom to turn her life upside down in every way. Now here they were, and here he was, and it seemed that not much had changed at all, for her life remained upside down so long as he was still in it.

"Wow," she breathed as she stared at the figure that shaped her past. "I never believed people when they said that things get more beautiful with age."

"Maybe you should," Was the response from the boy beside her, who was looking at her again with a lovestruck expression he did not know he was giving her. He could hardly control his body language anymore. The only thing he could control was what he said, and even his power over his speech was slipping. Luckily for him, she still did not look as he spoke since she too far awestruck by the majestic tree that towered over them.

"I don't remember it ever being this beautiful," She said in an airy voice. Inuyasha turned to look at the tree and smiled in a thankful sort of way.

"You know, you forget a lot of things over time," He spoke as he watched the leaves rustle. "But, they're still there. They always come back up when the moment's right." The final sentence left Kagome's heart pounding and over thinking his statement greatly. _He's absolutely right, _she concluded in her mind. She glanced at the boy beside her as he stared at the tree with a far away look. _Does he know what I'm feeling, or was that just plain truth?_

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, turning to her and swallowing another lump in his throat. "I've been thinking a lot about the past lately, more than I've ever thought about anything probably," She knew that it wasn't supposed to be a joke, but she still cracked a smile as she turned to face him. She avoided his gaze at all costs. "And what I've allowed myself to believe is that whatever happened, it won't change. I know that, even though I wish I didn't. I wished many times that I could go back into that past," He stopped to smile at the irony of his statement. "And change everything, but all that would do is change what's happening now, and to be honest," He stopped once more, this time to argue with himself whether or not he was ready to say the following. _There's no turning back now. _

"I don't want to change the now. I don't want to change a thing anymore. I would have done anything to have you in my life as anything but my enemy, and now, you're my friend again, and I'm angry with myself." Kagome watched him as he struggled to get out everything he hoped to say, and in her mind, her thoughts were swirling around everything he said, and she half hoped that he wasn't going where she thought he was going. "I'm angry with myself, because I've become greedy, and I've become greedy because . . . I don't just want to be your friend anymore. Kagome - "

"Stop!" She said loudly, and Inuyasha immediately silenced himself. "Inuyasha . . . You can't just say those things to me and expect me to take it all in and say that I'm fine with it."

"Kagome, that wasn't - "

"Shush!" She said once more, this time far more desperate. "We hurt each other and we continued to hurt each other and just because we have feelings for each other now doesn't mean that we can just run off happily into a sunset." Inuyasha's heart lifted from the gutter when he realized that Kagome had feelings for him too. He watched as she forced herself to continue, hoping that wherever she was going with her words that it would end well for them. "And just because all I can think about is how it would feel to kiss you after all these years, it doesn't mean that we can just drop everything and be happy because we want to. We have different lives now, Inuyasha, different responsibilities, different wants - "

"I think you and I want exactly the same thing, and you can't deny it any longer." Inuyasha interrupted, looking at her with another look that Kagome knew very well. It was a look of complete and full emotion, and that he knew exactly what he wanted, no,_ needed_ to do next. It was the look he got before was going to kiss her.

Her mouth opened to protest, to spit out anything that would make him think differently, that would make that look be erased from his face, but nothing came out. Instead, her lips were covered with his own. Instinctively, she pushed at him and let out muffled protests, but he held her shoulders and kept his lips to hers. He'd come this far, and he wasn't about to let a few surprisingly strong punches scare him away. Then, slowly, she melted into him. Her hands stopped their movements and instead found their way around his neck. He cupped her face in his hands, and she no longer wanted to push him away - it was already too late to push him away. She adjusted herself onto her tiptoes and pulled him in closer, and in response, his hands slid down to her waist and held her snug against him.

There were thousands of feelings coming from them, but the brightest of them all was the happiness that they were feeling as their lips combined with each other. Inuyasha smiled into the kiss when he felt Kagome pull him in closer. She was like a sweet drug to him and there was no way that he was going to ever give her up again. He was in too deep, and so was she. She knew how much trouble she was in as her hands cupped his face softly and she knew that it would be impossible to ever turn back if she told him how much she loved him, but the only thing that mattered to her was the 'now' and the now seemed pretty amazing.

When they parted, Inuyasha couldn't help but smile in a way that made Kagome's stomach hurt. She felt her face heat up and was glad that it was too dark to see her cheeks. As he looked down at her, however, she could almost tell what he was thinking and it was very similar to what she'd been thinking about for a while now. So, she kissed him again. She pulled him down and kissed away her thoughts, and his, and she kissed away her fears and her doubts. She didn't want to hear him say that he loved her - she couldn't. If she heard the words dripping with emotion the way that he said them and if she saw the look on his face, a face of complete loss and hope, a face of someone who was in love, then she knew that she wouldn't leave him, not for any college or for anything in the world.

She kissed him over and over again and even when they ran out of breath, she continued to kiss him. Her thoughts slowly drifted away until all she could really feel was Inuyasha's lips against her own and his arms around her, and she felt safe with the way he held her like he wouldn't let anything get to them. She kissed him until her lips hurt, and then she kissed him some more, because she couldn't stop, and she was convinced that she never wanted to.

In the distance, Buyo yawned as he watched his owner and the peculiar boy with amber eyes happily kiss. His head turned when he heard a small bit of rustling but he relaxed when he felt his familiar flea friend make his way up to the top of his head.

"Oh, my, Buyo," Myoga whispered, with an impressed smile on his face. "Things certainly escalated, didn't they?" He sighed as he watched the lovebirds laugh and kiss once more and then a dreadful feeling washed over the flea. "Now, the hard part is keeping them together. They're both so stubborn, they might not even make it through. Then again, they really do care about each other. . . Oh, who am I to be judging these two? It's only been a few minutes since they've started kissing, I can't judge their future based off of that!" Myoga smiled as he watched the content couple's embrace and sighed once more.

"I'll let them have their fun, they certainly put on an amazing show for it, after all."

* * *

_A/N: Hello, everybody! I hope you all had a Happy Holiday and a happy new year too! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but I went on vacation to visit some family for the holidays and I really wasn't on the computer often because of that and because I just had a birthday on the 30th ^.^ _

_So, I hope you liked this chapter and I hope that you will all stick with this story as we go into the new year! Thank you all so much for a wonderful year of happiness through your reviews and I wish you all a safe and happy new year!_

_Until Next Year!_

_____(Questions? Comments? I love hearing from the reviewers!)_


End file.
